Trama
by num-num-num
Summary: After a traumatizing experience, will, Slade, be able to pull, Robin, from the precipice of his trama?
1. Insomnia

**Here's a short first chapter.**

 **One, one, one, one, one, one, one, one!**

 **Chapter one!**

 **Time for another chapter story, if I ever finish this! YAY!**

 _ **Anyways...**_

 _ **Disclaimer for all chapters - I do not own, nor will I ever own any of these amazing characters, DC Nation is the owner of them all.**_

 _ **Warnings for the entire story \- sex, rape, trama, cursing, both badness and goodness of many varieties! RATED M+!**_

* * *

 **Chapter One - Insomnia**

" _Teenagers need between 8 to 10 hours of sleep, while adults should get 7 to 9 hours_." - Clare Kittredge

* * *

Robin stretched as he entered the common area, stifling a yawn. He didn't understand his sudden fatigue, having come on suddenly a week prior, hitting like a locomotive, though he didn't show it, remaining as normal as able, walking through the kitchen to brewing some coffee.

"Ruff night?" Raven asked as she entered the room, joining him, but instead of coffee, she brewed tea.

"No, I actually managed seven hours." He smiled, that two more than usual, trying not to let on how tired he actually felt, that the main reason he'd gone to sleep so early to begin with. Seeing past the attempt, she could tell, enhanced senses easily noting his situation, posture ever so slightly bent due to exhaustion, breathing a bit slower, even the slightly different balance of black and white on his domino mask making it clear.

Despite, she didn't speak, sipping her glass, floating towards the table, remaining silent through their encounter, enjoying the usual silence. They sat, allowing morning to slowly dwindle as they drank their varying warmths, relishing in the calm atmosphere enveloping them, Robin, nearly dozing off, but managed to keep his eyes opened despite, if only just. Again, Raven noticed, watching the bird with a steadied gaze, as his lips welcomed the black lake, quickly downing a few gulps, which he only ever did on days he hadn't been able to sleep at all. Again she didn't comment, figuring he'd had one of those nights where you go to sleep, but your brain doesn't register your sleeping.

By the time, Cyborg, entered the room, Robin, was on his second cup, hoping the weariness would subside, which it eventually would, if only just.

"Mornin'." Cy said as he entered.

"Where's, Starfire?" Robin asked. She usually tailed him to the kitchen in the mornings.

"Don' know, I think she's still sleepin'." That wasn't new, from time to time she stayed in bed, though it was rare, she was usually an early riser.

"Okay, but if, Beast Boy, comes out first we should worry." Cy laughed at the leaders words, even, Rae, sparing a chuckle, all knowing he'd be in bed 'til noon, if not later.

"Sounds fair." Cy said, cooking a pan of bacon, which sizzled, emmiting it's scent through the common area..

Luckily, Beast Boy, still slept when, Star, entered a moment later, hands outstretched in her usual cheerful entrance.

"Hello, my friends! I wish you the good mornings!" She beamed, seeing half the team crowded around the table, soon to join them, after gaining food herself, her meal wriggling on the plate.

"Hey dudes!" Bea said as he entered around noon, shifting to a cat, stretching.

"Mornin'" Cy said, chanling morphing back to a human, though still scratching his ear with his foot.

"The good mornings, my friend!" Star gave him an equally cheery greeting to what she'd given the others.

* * *

The remainder of the day went on as normal, well, mostly normal, Robin, nearly swinging into a building, barley managing evasion, surly awake after that.

When night shrouded the sky, he practically forced himself to shower, feeling dirty, eyes heavy despite the cool spray meeting his weary skin, almost passing out once or twice. He threw on a pair of sweats and a giant tee, crawled into bed, groaning, not even finding the energy to lift the covers, falling into the void almost immediately, form pulling blankets around him despite.

* * *

The next morning he found training near impossible, though did it nonetheless, showering, head leaning against a wall while he did, before going for his required pot of coffee.

"Morning." Raven said, watching him walk in, raising a brow as he nearly lost his footing.

"Morning…" He even sounded tired, she noted, seeing him lean against the counter, eyes practically closed.

"No sleep?" She asked, hearing him sigh.

"I thought I did… guess not…" He walked to the table with his searing liquid, sitting at the table.

"How long?" The monotone met him.

"What…?"

"How long have you not been sleeping?"

"I've been sleeping, but when I wake up it's like I stayed up all night… it started a week ago..." He yawned, head leaning against hand.

"You should ask, Cyborg, about it when he wakes up." She sipped her tea, watching the other begin to chug his mug, not even the heat helping him wake.

Cyborg entered next, Star tailing behind.

"Hello, I wish you all the good mornings!" She said as she usually did, flying towards the pair residing at the table. "Friend, Robin?" The young Tamaranian tilted her head to the side, staring inquizedly at the bird.

"Rob?" The half metal teen walked towards the table, mimicking the girl, as his head shifted. "Robi-"

"Mhh!" He head slid off his hand, startling him awake, seeing the others surrounding him.

"Oh… sorry… yeah…?" He rubbed the back of his neck, stifling a yawn.

"Man, have you been sleepin'?"

"Yeah… just doesn't feel like it…" He started dozing again despite himself.

"You don't usually get like this after a night without sleep." He didn't gain a response, Robin, already out like a light.

"He said he's been like this for a week." Raven answered for him, Cy, looking over.

"I think I'll give him a look when he wakes up. For now just let him sleep, I've never seen him so out of it, man."

* * *

An hour later they heard something arise from the boy's throat, a growl, a low, deep growl, all eyes turning to him, not being long when his head shot up, force causing his chair to fall back with a crash.

"Robin!"

"Mmhh..." His hand moved, touching the back of his head, having hit tile, hissing as he sat up, using a hand for support, Cyborg helping him up the rest of the way.

"Thanks…" He said, checking his fingers, relieved to find he wasn't bleeding.

"Come on, man, I'm going to try to figure out what's goin' on with you." Cyborg said, leading him to the medical wing.

"This doesn't make any sense! It says your heart rates two-twenty! It shouldn't be over a hundred." He scanned the pages. "Maybe it's broken?" He hummed to himself, voice low. "Okay, man, go to sleep… I'm gonna' try and fix the machine." The boy nodded, walking towards his room.

Cyborg told, Raven, to keep eye on the boy's state, worried something would happen, staring at the absurd tests he'd done to the teen, stating he had a temperature of seven hundred and fifty degrees, scratching his head, was that broken to?

"Raven? Is he okay?" Cy asked as he entered the common area, seeing her meditating in the corner.

"Yes."

"I think somethings seriously wrong with him."

"What do you mean?" The girl stood, accepting the papers as they were offered. "Seven fifty? Maybe it's broken."

"I thought that to, but I tried it on, Beast Boy, it was normal. Tried it on Star and myself to, normal… but that can't be right… he doesn't feel warm at all…"

"Try taking it again." She handed the information back, something must have been wrong with the machines.

* * *

When the alarm rang, Robin, was forced back into his room when he entered the living quarters.

"I'm fine… I can't just not work..." He tried, though, Cyborg, stood firm.

"Go to sleep, man, you are in no condition to fight right now."

"What's wrong with, Rob?" Beast Boy, who'd been asleep during the mornings events, asked.

"Nothing…" The leader tried.

"He hasn't been able to sleep for the past week." Cy informed.

"Dude! Go to sleep!" Beast Boy said, information causing him to grip his head in an over exaggerated manner.

"I don't need to… I swear I'm fine…" He gave one last attempt, though was herded back to his room, pretty much locked in.

"Go to sleep!" The oldest Titan screamed past his door. "I need to check some of your tests when we get back!" The team left him to snooze.

Robin bitterly decided he wouldn't sleep, though soon found he really had no choice in the matter, falling despite his refusal, having laid on the bed, if only to stare at the ceiling, but finding his lids droop.

The Titans returned after the sun had set, Cyborg, deciding the tests could wait, finding their leader sleeping, which was good, hoping in the morning he'd be rested, though the question of why his temperature and heart rate where so high made him consider waking him despite.

* * *

 **Short chapter, I know, "longer" second chapter though.**

 **Chapter one, my friends, I know exactly what I'm doing with this one, suddenly felt need to write this instead of what I actually was writing, so yeah, hope you like it.**

 **:3**

 **Snack?**

 **Feedback?**

…


	2. Rested

_**Chapter two! Yay! Going to dive head first into this tale, my buds.**_

 _ **I already did the disclaimser and warnings in the first chapter, also have to add one...**_

 _ **New warning for entire story - Possible character death (I won't say if there will be or not, it would ruin the surprise.)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two - Rested**_

 ** _"Scientists estimate the volume of blood in a human body to be approximately 7 percent of body weight." -_**

* * *

The next morning, Robin, stretched, yawning, feeling better, not great, but better, finding the weariness from the last few days leave him almost completely. He scratched the back of his head as he stood, making his way to the shower, peeling off his mask, having fallen asleep in uniform, blinking a few times before stepping through the doorway. Confronted by the mirror, the jolted a short memory of his time with Batman playing before he was able to fully process the horrid display.

"Ahh-!" He startled, hitting his back against the shower door, which rattled, staring at his reflection with wide eyes. Blood smeared across his front, splattering on cheeks, scratching his bright green tights with its fearsome display of the opposing color.

"What…" His hand moved to his shirt, lifting it, turning thusly to inspect his back as well as front, finding he only grew more concerned at discovering the blood wasn't his, body clear of any injury other than the usual scars.

"What is this?" He asked, thinking for a moment it could be something else, maybe paint. Was, Beast Boy, pulling a prank? No… he never got this dark… but, was it… blood? He moved the clothe to nose, smelling it. A metallic scent invaded his nostrils, leading him to drop the shirt.

The clothes were discarded, boy scrubbing himself down, skin raw as he exited the shower, deciding it best not to tell his team, at least not until he knew what was going on himself, not wanting them to think he was mentally falling apart.

He skipped training, deciding he'd have to check the cameras, luckily able to access them from his computer, raising a brow as in one frame he was sleeping sound, and in the next he was covered in the dark crimson river. He also noted the sudden shift in time, skipping three hours.

"What the hell…" He stared at the screen, sighing. He couldn't worry about this now, he had other things he needed to be doing. He looked at the clock in the corner, it was already eight, he'd been rifling through the footage for three hours. He closed his browser, cursing himself for the distraction.

* * *

"Sleep in late?" Raven assumed, noting how he seemed refreshed compared to the day prior.

"No, I just had to check something before I came out." He said, settling across from the dark enchantress, who simply nodded her acknowledgement.

Cyborg was beyond confused as he entered the room, seeing a fully alert bird sipping a cup of joe. Opposed to a simple good morning he walked in with a raised brow, questioning the boy on his level of exhaustion, in the end deciding to not focus on the questions, and instead on the fact the boy hadn't fallen asleep yet. It seemed he'd actually been able to sleep correctly the day before, which was good.

* * *

He was in top form throughout the day, fighting, as well as reaction time seeming better than before, quickly taking out the few villains starting a comotion, even plasmas seeming easily taken down.

It wasn't until the fourth time the alarm rang that he seemed to stumble, In the midst of the battle was it happened, swatted from the air by the stoned creature, unable to dodge. The boy felt his back slam against the brick, wincing as he heard a crack resinate from his shoulders, crumbling to the ground with a groan, hearing the frantic screams from his friends for his well being. He laid for a while before managing to stand, legs shaking, though it only took a moment for him to balance, still hearing the cries, though in a ringing mess, vision blurred, shaking his head, looking back to, Cinder Block, whose fist dived towards his head.

His team screamed once more, thinking this would be the boy's end, expecting the strike to smash his skull open, splattering the wall behind with his red remnants, simply ending him, but it didn't. Robin was quick to compose himself, ducking, managing to roll out of the way, vision still blurry as he got into a fighting stance, remains of the team at the ready as the fight continued.

"Man! You took a wallop!"

"Yeah, Dude! Are you okay?" Bea and Cy asked as the police wrapped up the scene, Robin, still woozy from the impact, if only just.

"I'm fine." He assured, that all he said before someone suggested pizza.

* * *

"Rob, you okay?" They sat out on the porch of the pizzaria, Robin looking to the left.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking." He returned focus to his friends, listening to the conversation shift from movies, t.v., vegetarian v.s. meat, and finally, the last slice of pizza. Robin showed minimal interest in the argument, starring to space as the others, mainly beast boy, Starfire, and Cy, argued over the food. His vision blurred suddenly, making him try to blink, shaking his head when it started.

He gripped his head, gritting his teeth in a pained display, head thumping suddenly, hearing something high spike in his ears. The others, mainly Raven, noticed, saying his name in a question, others hearing, noting his state now, all trying to snap him out of it.

Nails dug into the sides of his head, enclosing around ears as he attempted to cease the high tone protruding from his skull, eyes shutting tight as his vision darkened, tinting red. The leader tensed, setting his chin on the table, gritting his teeth as small daggers pierced through his ear drums. He wanted to cry out, though restrained himself, biting his tongue, lower jaw shaking, muscles tense as the bird continued his desperate display. The high noises became a slur of sounds. His friends surrounded him, trying to get his attention, when his eyes suddenly snapped open, a deep inhale occuring.

"Rob…?" Cy asked carefully, watching as the leader reached a hand to his ear, pulling away with tinted green, complementary red coating the tip of his finger. "Oh, man!" Cyborg screamed, Robin, staring, wide eyed, frozen in shock.

He soon released an exasperated sigh, rubbing his hand on tights, rising, a thin line of red leaving both ears as he began to make his way back to the tower, hearing nothing but the sting of silence as he swung.

* * *

The Titans returned a moment after he'd arrived, shouting his name, unaware he couldn't hear, so shouting, concern growing as they didn't gain a response. Eventually they found him in the medical wing, a cotton ball shoved in each ear.

"Robin?" The bird stared at the robotic other, not a spark of acknowledgement showing. "Oh, man… Pass me the Otoscope." Raven was the only one who moved, giving the robotic other the tool to check the boy's ears.

"Don't. Move." He said, sure the boy could read his lips, moving his head to the side, removing the ball from his left ear, tool gently poking through the hole at the side of his head, not noticing the slight grimace, looking for but a moment, before cursing, room a bit shocked. He was quick in checking the other, result the same.

"H-his eardrums are ruptured…" He breathed. "Oh man! That must hurt!" He only now noticed the slight trace of pain, which for, Robin, meant the pain was near unbearable. He turned to, Raven, expression pleading for her to help, which she did, healing his ears best she could, which wasn't much in there current state, but at least enough for the pain to subside.

"Robin… I don't think we're going to be able to fix this…" Cyborg said, dumbfounded as to the reason for the sudden event. "Try and get some sleep and we'll see what we can do tomorrow." The bird nodded, easily able to read the shapes and movement of his mouth, it having been an important skill when working with Batman.

He went to bed early, sorrowful, knowing there was no chance of salvaging even the tiniest bit of his hearing, knowing this was permanent, that there was a strong possibility he'd be forced to step down as leader of the Teen Titans, maybe even leave the Titans all together, forced to go on alone, or even worse, return to Bruce. He curled on his side, he couldn't go back to, Bruce, not now, not after trying and failing to lead his team, being told he wasn't good enough to begin with, not in a direct way, but behind his back.

He'd never hear again… It suddenly hit him, he wouldn't only not be able to be a hero anymore, he wouldn't hear, wouldn't hear the seagulls, the waves crashing against the shore, music screaming from speakers, the voices of his friends, of anyone, he'd even miss the sounds of traffic in the streets and the vial words spewed on the sidewalks. He sighed, he'd simply have to adapt to the change, luckily knowing basic sign language already, at least the letters, so that could help him communicate, not to mention he still had his voice if he kept his volume in check. He didn't want to think about this right now, deciding to pretend the events had been imaginary for the time being, lying in utter silence as he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take him for the night.

* * *

 _ **Chapter two has commenced, please remember to tip you wait staff at this time.**_

 _ **Feedback?**_

 _ **…**_


	3. Inner Demons

**Chapter III!**

 **At this point in our story, I'd like to suggest those unprepared for the warnings told in the beginning tap out.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three - Inner Demons**

 _"Mental anguish always results from the avoidance of legitimate suffering."_

 _― Stefan Molyneux_

* * *

He woke, alarm piercing his ears, forcing him to his feet, quickly dressing, throwing on a mask, before running to the living room, other Titans already present, turning to him with wide eyes.

"Robin…" Cyborg was in shock.

"What?" The entirety of his team was shocked, even, Raven, seeming a bit surprised.

"Your ears…?" Robin's lids shot apart, hands moving to touch ears, the faint remaints of the day prior still staining there underneath, tinted pink.

"Otoscope!" Bea handed him the tool, remembering the name from the night before. "What… How?" He inspected the leader's ear, flabbergasted, frozen in awe.

"Dude! What's wrong?!" The youngest snapped him from his trance, oldest turning to face the others.

"That's just it… Nothing's wrong, his ears are completely healthy, no damage at all." They all exchanged looks, before looking to the bird, who seemed most alarmed by the news, having been completely prepared to live out the reminder of his days deaf.

"How?" Robin asked, thinking to the past week.

"I have no idea, man. Must be something. Maybe we should call the Justice League? They might know."

"Maybe, but right now we have a mission." He said, going on to explain their job, taking less than a minute before they were off. The day went on as normal, though the pests of the streets seemed rather active, alarm sounding near a dozen times before calming, team exhausted by the end of the day.

* * *

Robin, staying up later than the others to file the reports for the days he'd missed, closed the filing cabinet, wrapping up the nights remnants with an exasperated sigh. His arms lifted above his head, stretching warn muscles, which begged for a rest.

"Richard…" His head shot up, eyes narrowing as he rose to a fighting stance.

"Who's there." He bit.

"We're nowhere." A high tone responded. "We've come to help you adapt."

"Adapt?" He spun around.

"Yes. Your changing, Richard. You require guidance."

"Changing?"

"You haven't noticed?"

"He hasn't noticed." Another voice chimed in.

"What are you talking about." He couldn't pinpoint the voices, seeming all around.

"Haven't you experienced the change yet?"

"Maybe he's a late bloomer?"

"What are you talking about?" Robin demanded.

"Maybe he's already done it, but doesn't know?"

"Maybe."

"What are you talking about!" To say the bird was confused was an understatement to say the least.

"He can hear us? So he must have."

"Yes, he must have."

"Hear…?" He relaxed slightly, touching the side of his head.

"Yes. We tried before, but it was to much. Your ears couldn't handle our frequencies."

"That was you…?" He mainly mouthed.

"Yes. You had to reconstruct, in order for us to assist."

"Yes, assist."

"Where are you…?" He lowered his weapon, still alert.

"In your head."

"Yes your head"

"We lie dormant until summoned."

"Summoned?" Robin questioned.

"Yes summoned. We are helpers to assist in the changing."

"What is this… changing?" He wanted answers.

"Your changing, Richard. To your true form."

"True form…?" He sat down.

"Yes, you're what humans would call…" It stopped, as though thinking.

"A demon." The other, slightly higher tone said.

"Yes, a demon." No response came, air silent if only for a moment.

"...This is a prank." The boy concluded, pressing his hands together with an inhale.

"What is 'a prank'?"

"A joke." Robin said. Laughing to himself, before his eyes went wide, swallowing, freezing thusly. "How did you know my name…?" He breathed. Beast Boy didn't know his true name, none of the Titans did, so how…

"We told you, we are your helpers."

"We have always been here." The pair responded as though it were something they were forced to explain time and time again.

"No, I'm a human, I know I'm human."

"You are not."

"I've had checkups."

"A human and a demon are quite similar, at least your breed."

"Breed?"

"Yes, there are several different breeds of demons."

"You are Erithacus rubecula."

"Yes, Erithacus rubecula, translated, it means robin." Silence once more.

"Were my parents-" He trailed.

"Yes, they to, were demons."

"...Robin…" The boy muttered, resting his head on hands with a sigh.

"It's nearly time."

"Yes, time."

"What…?" He muttered, hissing as a mere moment later a searing pain struck him.

* * *

His body moved of its own accord, back bending in an unnatural sense, a heavy growl leaving his throat, enveloping the atmosphere in it's rigid tone. The boy's body tensed as teeth and ears sharpened, flesh stretching at his shoulder blades, as something pointed through his skin, ripping, two small wings piercing through his body. Alongside the wings, a pair of horns sprouted from his skull, the growl growing more intent as his spine expanded, ending in a triangular tip, skin losing its pink tint, darkening, eyes rolling back as a red hue forced its way through his iris, overpowering the usual blue, breath catching as he growled one last time. He released a pained cry, body falling to the desk in a heap.

"Richard?" The voice asked from his head.

"Not quite." The demon spoke with a growl, tone uneven as the creature rose, head rolling back with a crack, noting a lack of windows, though seeing the door. It used clawed hands to attach itself to the wall, creeping through the tower with ease, simply climbing to the neighboring room, which happened to be Robin's, opening the window to escape, flying through the air towards the city.

Overlooking the streets, it scanned the city, looking for something fun to entertain itself. As the intruder spotted a large shadow walking through an alley, he perked, practically purring his intrigue.

"Let's play…" The creature said.

"Release the boy."

"This body isn't yours." the voices in his head hissed, seeming unhappy with the unwanted visitor which had invaded their body. They were ignored as they had been time and time again, virus paying them no mind as they tried to get him from the bird's consciousness.

He flashed through the city, slinking his way behind a garbage can, peaking around the corner, seeing a buff form lean against a wall, sniffing the air as it watched, purring and it prepared to attack. The man's ears perked as he turned in the direction of the noise, hearing shuffling, slowly allowing curiosity to take him, edging his way towards the source. The stranger half expected an animal of some kind to reveal itself, moving a hand to the lid, lifting it thusly.

He was glad when a racoon didn't attempt to scratch his eyes out, sighing slightly.

* * *

He turned striking the boy before he was able to register the face, eyes widening.

"Holy shit! Robin?!" The brunette said, dark orbs wide in shock.

"Not quite…" It said, tone soft. "Think of it as a loner…" It purred, licking his lips.

"Guess Robin d-doesn't have wings…" He chuckled nervously.

"Wanna have sex?" The man jolted, eyes widening still.

"W-what?"

"Sex."

"Now I know you're not Robin…" He took a step back, preparing to run if necessary.

"I need to have fun before he wakes up. If he wakes, he gets control back." It purred seductively, tail waving slightly behind.

"I-I-" He tried, pushed against a wall.

"Please… I won't tell anyone…" It said, voice innocent and small, a small hand running over the other's chest, front rubbing his crotch. "I'm a bottom… and he's a virgin..."

"B-but if he wakes up..." He tried to escape the touch, unable.

"Fine… if your not brave enough... I'll find someone who is." He turned, spinning to walk away from the man.

"Wait!" The demon hummed, a devilish smirk spreading across his lips. "I-I-"

"Shh… I understand…" He returned to the brown haired male, who decided, half hard, to take the opportunity, flipping the body around, lifting it, pressing him against brick, attacking lips, tongue forced through teeth, immediately shoved down the Titan's throat. Crotches rubbed together, The man reaching hands under the bright top, rubbing the thin waist, thumbs pressing hard, hearing a moan from the boy, edging him forth, hands moving to caress his back, before finding his rear, which was squeezed, finding it firm.

"Better than a chick…" The urchin said past the kiss, pressing harder against the body, a hand moving to cup his crotch.

* * *

"Mhh!" Robin's eyes shot open, pushing at the man assaulting him. "Get off me!" He cried when the kiss parted, pushing the man off him, breathing as he spit to the side, trying to get the taste from his lips.

"I was promised sex…" He heard the man behind him mutter.

"Wha- ahhh!" The boy was grabbed from behind, body forced painfully against the wall, hair grabbed in a vice grip, cheek rubbed as it scrapped against the wall.

"'et me go you 'ick bastard!" He tried to push the other off, only having his arm pulled behind his back, twisted upward, making him scream out.

"Shut up, I- You'll like it. I- I promise." He rephrased, Robin, panicking as something brushed against his inner thigh, feeling a hand move to grab his tights.

As teeth nipped his sensitive neck, his mind reacted of its own accord. The triangle tip moved, striking the attacker's stomach, reaching through to his back. The man coughed, blood splattering the bird, hitting the back of his neck.

"Oh god…" Robin realized, feeling his chin slammed into the wall, corpse pinning him in place.

"You need to leave."

"Someone's here." He startled as the voices in his skull sounded, jolting, which luckily caused the body to slid to the left, falling to the ground with a thud.

"Oh god…" He repeated, falling to his knees, unable to hear the voices trying to warn him of the growing danger in the alley over the wave of vomit exiting thin lips.

A gun clicked, Robin, simply not hearing it, though that didn't matter as it was the safety being turned back on, man hiding in the shadows returning gun to its holster.

"We must go."

"Yes we must-"

"Shut up!" He grabbed his head, fingers tightening around raven locks. "Just- just give me a minute…" He said in a weak tone. "What… what happened, how did I-" His head shot to the side, growling.

"You must leave."

"But, who-"

"You must leave now." He hesitated, rising to his feet, facing the form in the shadows, eyes glowing red, though he couldn't see them.

* * *

He snuck in his window, swinging in with his grappling hook.

"Shower…" The Titan said, breath slightly uneven. Shaking slightly, Robin, entered the room, when a thought sprouted. "Umm… can- can you two maybe, give me some privacy?" He knew they were just in his head, but the thought of them being in the shower with him was still a bit unsettling.

"We can go into hibernation if you so wish." The slightly lower tone said.

"Yeah… yeah, could you do- ahh!" He stared into his mirror, seeing his new form. "Oh- oh my god!" He touched his ears, then his hands, opening his mouth to reveal fangs, wings opening. "How do I fix this?" He asked.

"Concentrate on the desired appearance, that is all."

"What if it pops out on it's own…?"

"It shouldn't, though it could prove more difficult at night during the changing."

"Oh… okay." He hoped it wouldn't come to that. "Okay, privacy time…" He said, expecting a full blown break down at any moment, blood still coating the back of his neck.

"As you wish." They didn't speak again.

He was able to easily fix himself back to normal, finding himself in the shower. He didn't break down, he simply scrubbed himself down, brushing his teeth afterwards, images of the night flashing through his mind.

"Hey… you there?" He asked, lying in bed.

"Yes." They both responded in unison.

"How did I end up in the alley…" He needed to know.

"Your body was infected."

"Infected by what?"

"A parasite called a ludere. It attacks demons in the changing phase of their life cycle."

"Me…?"

"Yes."

"How do I get rid of it?"

"You can only fight it, but if you lose he'll win control permanently." Robin sighed, now afraid to sleep, knowing it would take over if he did, afraid of it going farther, or him not being able to stop it next time.

* * *

 **This is the footnote.**

Snacks? (Feedback?)

...


	4. Sleep

**These chapters are quite short in this story... hadn't even realized up til this point...**

 **Warnings and disclaimer in first chapter, lovelies.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Sleep**

" _It's as though I've been sleepwalking and suddenly woken to find myself here" -_ Sara Gruen

* * *

The following day his friends noticed he hadn't slept, but what really caught their attention was his state, seeming to fade in and out of focus, deep in thought. Every so often a forlorn look cast over his features, though only when he thought no one was looking.

"Friend, Robin?"

"What is it Starfire…?" He asked, mind on other things, mainly the night prior.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" He muttered, though didn't change his expression, as though not processing the conversation. As the leader's voice trailed, the interaction ended, Robin, eventually sighing. "I'll be in my room…" He pushed from the table, running a hand through his hair, team watching as he retreated.

* * *

He simply laid in his bed, pulling the sheet around himself, thinking about the blood splattering across his bare neck, glad his cape covered the majority, hands moving to grab his raven locks, gritting his teeth.

He just needed a moment.

He was suddenly on his feet, tired of his mind running through the dank cave, the cave which only got darker the farther he walked. He was in the training room the rest of the day, a few of the other Titans walking in on him, simply watching, noticing his distress as he attacked the bag, emotions usually released through his fighting, concern growing.

"Robin…" Beast Boy said in a squeek.

"Yeah?" Robin asked, stretching his arms behind his back.

"Are you doing okay, dude…?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" He turned to his friend.

"No reason…" The youngest decided not to press the issue, honestly a bit scared to.

* * *

The alarm sounded, Robin, gulping as he noted the time, it'd be dark soon, night concerning him due to what he'd been told. Despite he soon found himself fighting Red-X, or chasing more like, through the city, running along buildings.

"Give it back, Red!" Robin cried, Titans trailing if only just. Red chuckled under his breath.

"Sorry, kids, but I like my new toy." The thief said, lifting the toy car, laughing once again. The leader huffed, nearly rolling his eyes, though followed close behind as the villain jumped to the next building.

* * *

He soon found himself in the more run down part of town, still in hot pursuit of the masked fiend. Robin was the only one able to keep pace, others having trailed, mainly to care for Beast Boy as he passed out from exhaustion about twenty minutes into the chase.

"Don't you ever quit, kid…" Even, Red, seemed to be on the verge of going unconscious despite teleporting through the majority of the chase.

"No! Give it back!" His tone was even, seeming completely unfazed by the activity.

"How… are you not… dying…?" He said, huffing.

"I workout."

"Ugg! My greatest weakness..." He groaned, not understanding how the boy'd been able to stay pace as long as he had, usually able to leave him in the dust within ten minutes, though this time he felt like he was trapped in a never ending nightmare were he was unable to escape the hero.

Red looked around, feeling his ability to flee diminish, spotting an oncoming street light, lifting the diamond encrusted toy car to catch the light, which it did, aiming it in the bird's eyes, again hitting dead.

Robin lost his footing, tripping, striking the concret, flipping, trying to catch himself as gravity took him, unable, glad his hands where gloved as they skidded across the ruff alley, sliding slightly as his back landed on the ground, head hitting harder than, Red, had intended, motionless as he ceased.

"R… Robin...?" He was out of breath, though panicked as the hero didn't respond, kneeling at his side. "Kid...?!" He touched the side of his face, leading it to face him. "Wake up kid…" He said, leaning over to check his pulse... he had a pulse. Red's ear moved close to the Titan's mouth to check for breathing.

A hand shot up, catching the thief, who startled, hearing a deep growl. He managed to shake off the touch, backing up, though not leaving, knowing leaving the unconscious bird alone in this section of the city wasn't a bright idea.

He watched in terror as the boy's head snapped back, cracking, muscles tensing as his back arched, pained cries leaving him, as though on fire.

"K-kid…" He stared wide eyed as the Titan transformed, skin ripping and distorting, tinting an unnatural shade.

"Ahh… That's better." He said, cracking his neck with a hum. "Thanks, thought he'd never get to sleep, I took him for quite a ride the other day. Scared him to." The creature giggled, looking to the petrified other, on hands and knees, as he stretched his back..

"R-rob-bin…?" Red stuttered, mind unable to comprehend the events.

"Oh, no, call me… hmm… Amet should work. Easier that way." He laughed again, winking at the thief.

"Wh- where's, Robin?" He composed himself as best as able.

"He's sleeping, I already told you that." The winged thing began making its way towards the villain, who was already pressed against a wall. "You know… I can do whatever I want with this body while he's asleep…" Red's eyes widened at the seductive suggestion in Amet's tone.

"N-no I'm fine… Plus I know he wouldn't appreciate it if I took advantage." He chuckled nervously, seeing the other pout.

"But yesterday he interrupted…"

"What do you mean?" Had he already had another take advantage.

"I was in an alley, had my mate all picked out and willing, hot and bothered, when he woke up right before the best part…" He whispered, a finger tracing his chest and stomach, slowly going lower, as though to explain.

"He woke up…" Surprisingly enough he sighed in relief.

"Yeah, interrupted our kiss… though that man wasn't going to let him leave so easily…"

"Did he-"

"No, he handled it before it came to that…" The hand rubbed his chest, exploring his body through the clothe.

"H-handled…?" The villain was ashamed to admit he was getting aroused, but he was still a young male, hormones were a factor in the matter.

"Stabbed him… Right… through… the… stomach…" The virus's pointer circled Red's belly button as he whispered the words, hearing an audible gulp.

"...He- he killed h-him…?"

"Right… through… the… stomach…" The demon moved in closer, mere millimeters from his lips. "...I don't think he meant to… panicked as he was… Don't think he handled it quite as well as say… I would have…" He moved to grab the others hands, placing them as his hips. "... Now… this body technically belongs to me at the moment… so… we might as well use it…" Their bodies pressed together as he finished his sentence.

"...N-no." Red bit his lower lip, though it wasn't visible due to his mask. "...I- I can't do that… not unless, Robin, gives consent t-to..." He stuttered, pulling his hands away from the slender form.

"He does want this… Can't you feel…?" He rubbed against him, showing he was half hard.

"...N-no… I can't…" He pushed the boy away, seeing him pout, before sighing.

"I won't force you… Plus… someone's watching…" His head cocked to the side, aimed to the shadows. He turned to the thief with one last giggle, placing a finger to his lips, as his shoulders bounced in a quick shrug.

Without any further hesitation the demon lunged towards the form hidden in the shadows, baring his teeth.

"Come out, come out wherever you are…" Red simply slumped against the wall, relief finding him, watching the form disappear into the alley.

* * *

It wasn't long when, Amet, found his objective, purring at the sight, buff form sporting a bicolored mask.

"Hello…" The parasite mewed, not attacking as he looked to the man with the gun. "He likes you…"

"You're not, Robin." He said in monotone, not the least bit interested in the 'guest' partaking in his bird's body.

"I'm better…" He said, seduction seeping past lips like syrup.

"Doubtful." He returned his gun to hollister.

"You can do whatever you want to me… this body belongs to me now…"

"I have no intention of 'doing whatever I want' I don't need him in that way, but if you break his mind, or body for that matter, his value drops drastically." He grabbed the creature by the arm, feeling him squirm in the grasp.

"... So you like it ruff… him to…" It whispered in a low tone.

"No, I'm taking you to my base until, Robin, wakes up." He said, hearing the other hum.

"Going back to your place… sounds fun…" Amet moaned lightly as he was pulled along.

Robin woke a few hours later, though he wasn't rested, looking around wide eyed.

"Where am I?" He asked in a weary tone, hearing the chains rattle around his wrists, eyes widening.

"Awake?" A deep voice vocalized, head shooting to the source.

"Slade." He was immediately alert, eyes narrow as he saw the man, growling.

"Awake." Slade confirmed, setting his current project to the side, screwdriver slipped in his back pocket, walking over, venom soaked gaze aimed at him as the chains rattled.

"What do you want, Slade." Robin more stated than asked, watching the man pull something from his pocket, suspicious of its purpose.

"First, I'm going to unlock your cuffs." He moved to do so, boy raising a brow in confusion. "Then you can leave. Doors over there." The teen looked over with confused features, mouth slightly agape.

"Really?" He was half expecting the man to take it back.

"Yes, I only restrained you to begin with due to the parasite possessing your body. I do plan to have you as an apprentice at some point, and if your broken that ruins the plan." He said simply, already focused on his project again.

"...Oh…" His tone was sadder than usual, if only just, Slade, not mentioning it. "Thanks then, I guess." He started walking towards the door, stopped.

"Come back tonight and I'll restrain you again for the things 'time'." The boy wanted to scoff, though didn't. He wouldn't dare come back to the man willingly.

* * *

 **End Chapter.**

 **Snack? (Feedback?)**

 **...**


	5. Can'tWon't

**_Sorry for the wait, I simply have no motivation for this story. It is written, but still needs to be edited, and I just don't feel like doing it._**

 ** _:)_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter five - Can't/Won't**_

 _ **"For the night is dark and full of terrors." - George R. R. Martin**_

* * *

He slept on the table, clearly exhausted, no one disturbing him, simply allowing him to rest. Cyborg, simply put, was frustrated, not knowing the cause of his on and off exhaustion. Despite his frustration the oldest Titan also felt concern, damn, the whole team was worried for the leader's well-being, worried he'd caught something without a cure, or been cursed by one of his many enemies.

Luckily the alarm didn't ring all day, a thick sense of calm seeping through the air, and with, Robin, asleep, the team gained an unexpected day off.

* * *

Robin woke later that night, around seven, everyone, opposed to, Raven, gathered in the common area, watching a movie, no one noticing him wake. Robin found himself able to sneak behind the couch, friends so transfixed by the digital pixels dancing across the television to notice, their leader walking towards the training hall.

He worked out for four hour, around eleven when he stopped, though he didn't sleep, going to the evidence room, checking over countless files. He grew bored around two, standing, stretching, deciding to go on parole.

"Are you okay, Richard?" He jumped slightly before remembering the voices.

"What do you mean?" He responded, sitting on the edge of a building, kicking his feet, as he looked out over the near deserted city.

"You seem to be avoiding sleep."

"What are you talking about? I was asleep all day." He spoke in a soft, near inaudible tone.

"If you don't sleep, you won't wake up if it tries anything." A darkness found him. It was right.

"If I go to sleep, it wouldn't matter. I don't feel rested."

"Yes. It's a part of the virus. It leeches off it's host."

"Why does it... " He sighed. "Why is it trying to use my body like that?" He was referring to the obvious attemts at intercorse.

"It is a virus, it's goal is to spread."

"And in order for it to spread, I need to…" He muttered, burying head in hands, blushing slightly. "How do I stop it...?"

"You can't." The boy paled. "What I mean is, it usually leaves on it's own."

"How long?"

"Depends, I can't say it will be soon,though, you seem to be getting attention."

"Attention?"

"People want to mate with you." It said simply, Robin's skin like snow.

"Why- why only guys...?" Every time he'd woken it had been a male.

"It reacts to your preference."

"I'm not gay!"

"I simply tell you facts."

"...Okay… What next?"

"You should sleep."

"I can't."

"You must, you have slept, so if he does try anything, you'll know." The Titan simply shook his head, he couldn't chance it.

* * *

He didn't sleep that night, or the next, or the one after that, friends watching his exhaustion grow, him also seeming to refuse to sleep during the day, becoming paranoid it would take over due to him not sleeping at night. He drank coffee like mad, doing all in his power to stay awake. He knew what would happen if he slept, he didn't want that.

Cyborg walked into the training hall, finding, Robin, leaning against the punching bag, asleep, making him huff, shaking his shoulder. Robin jolted awake.

"Come on." He lead the teen towards the medical wing.

"...What…" He yawned.

"This isn't normal, man, why aren't you sleeping?" He sat the leader to the bedding.

"..." He looked away, rubbing his eyes, with another yawn.

"Fine, man, you don't have to say, but you're not going on any missions until you're rested." A sigh was heard, but no protest, Robin, knowing he was in no shape. "I'm going to check for anything odd." He recalled how it had all seemed 'odd' the time before, grabbing the new thermometer.

Nothing changed, Cyborg wanting to pull out his hair, though didn't have any, simply running a hand over his head with a sigh.

"There is no possible way you could have an eight hundred and twenty degree temperature, man! Your skin would be burned off!" He said to no one in particular, Robin, so tired his ears didn't seem to be working properly, when in reality the voices in his head were screaming for him to sleep. He wouldn't.

"I think I'm going to have Raven have a look, man." He turned, going to find the girl, leaving, Robin, behind, which was a mistake.

* * *

Robin's eyes seemed set on closing, boy's body swaying. He'd been pushing his body, and now it seemed to be pushing right back, threatening to shut down on it's own, but he couldn't allow that, no, he wouldn't allow it, he knew what would happen. His eyes darted around the room, panicking, knowing he couldn't sleep, eyes landing on his belt.

In his panic he unzipped a pouch, finding a bird-R-rang, not thinking before he flipped the blade out, which caught the light, shining in a sickening need.

He couldn't go to sleep.

The sharpened point met his skin, digging into his flesh, red seeping from the wounds, making him wince, waking him enough to where he wasn't on the verge of sleep, careful not to go to deep, just enough to wake up.

He was so distracted he didn't notice, Cyborg, return with, Raven, not hearing the curse spew past his lips.

"Robin! What's wrong with you?!" The robotic teen was quick to pull the weapon from his hands, Raven, flying to his side. "Man!" He ran to the side, grabbing some bandages and cleaning supplies. He cleaned the wound before wrapping the bandages around his arm.

"What happened?" Raven, asked, flat toned.

"...I won't go to sleep…" He responded simply.

"Why not?" She asked, getting no response, boy simply staring to the side. "Robin."

"...I can't go to sleep…" He rephrased.

"You need to tell us why. This is dangerous." She referred to the act he'd performed before they'd entered.

"...It- it's complicated…" He swayed, already near passing out again, feeling the eight of gravity pull him.

"Then show me." She offered her hand, the boy knowing she'd be able to see everything that plagued him, considering the aftermath, before realizing she'd be able to see everything. He shook his head slowly due to his fatigue, hearing a sigh from his team.

"Sorry, man." Cyborg said, nodding to, Rae, who used her magic to restrain his hand.

"No...! Let me go...!" He thrashed weakly against the hold. "Don't touch me...!" He was panicking, though was unable to dodge the fingers, girl absorbing his memories, eyes widening slightly, before she returned to a neutral gaze.

"You need to restrain yourself." She said simply, knowing the pest that had infected him.

"What is it Raven?" Cyborg asked as her attention was lead from the boy.

"He's been infected by a parasite." She informed simply, Cyborg, about to ask what she meant when she noticed, Robin, had already fallen asleep. "Robin," She shook his arm, though he didn't wake. "Get some handcuffs." She said, turning to the confused other. "Quick," She said, snapping him from his state, making him turn to run, returning with a set of cuffs, Rae, accepting them when offered, snapping one around the bird's wrist, chain wrapping around the metal bedpost, before catching the other.

"We need to watch him." The girl left, if only to gain two more helpers.

"What's going on, Rae?" Beast Boy asked as he was lead to the medical wing.

* * *

"R-Raven?!" Cyborg screamed down the hall, a high inhuman scream resigning a second later, the team running to his aid.

"Gah-!" Bea cried, ears falling back, eyes wide as they entered. Robin's body distorted, changed, parasite taking advantage of the unconscious form, which grew its usual additives, Titans watching in horror as the painful display occured, red seeping from the torn flesh.

"Finally, I've been waiting for three da-" The creature tried to pull his hands over head in a stretch, hearing a rattle, turning to see his hands bound. "Really?" It turned towards the spectators.

"...Robin…" The changling squeaked.

"Oh… no, Amet." It smiled gleefully, giggling.

"Definitely not, Robin…" The changeling shrunk back.

"Anyways, could you be a dear and undo these?" It smiled to the closest Titan, who in this case was, Raven, who in turn shook her head. "But I have stuff I need to do!" He whined, huffing. "I had a mate all picked out!"

"Mate?" Cyborg asked.

"I have to reproduce somehow." The half metal boy startled at the odd phrasing. "He woke last time." Cyborg suddenly understood why the teen wouldn't go to sleep. "So I have to go." Raven tried to catch the demon as he pulled the rail out of place, simply slipping the cuffs over the binding, hands still bound as he was encased in her magic, growling with his ears held back in a threatening display, as he began, as he had with his host, to drain the girl's energy through the contact, making her grit her teeth, going as long as able before passing out.

He didn't even bother with the team, jumping from the window, finding night shroud the sky, purring as he headed towards his goal.

"We have to find him." Cyborg said, others already moving, Raven, the exception, moved to the bed the leader had been moments before.

* * *

Amet seeked his assigned mate, landing to walk as he found land, soon running along the concrete, sniffing the air to catch his scent. He didn't last long, feeling his vessel refuse, discovering that the boy's condition actually mattered, his body physically incapable of sustaining its presence at the moment, gravity pulling him, rolling to a stop, crashing as he arrived near the area he'd seen him the last time, Robin, finally getting to sleep.

* * *

 _ **End**_

 _ **Snacks?**_

 _ **Feedback?**_

 _ **...**_


	6. The End

Whoa! Chapter whatever! Been a while! I suck, I know, but I kept forgetting. Between work and school, and paranoia over idiotic things, I just forgot to post it.

So for the three people following this, assuming you guys are actually reading it, here it is.

 **Warnings - M++++, Rape.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six - The End**

Man's enemies are not demons, but human beings like himself. - Lao Tzu

* * *

Robin woke with an exasperated groan, feeling something moving between his lips, eyes cracking open before going wide, biting down on instinct.

His violator cried out, pulling back.

Someone grabbed his hair, pulling his head back, leading him to glare at a fat face with dirty blond locks.

"You little shit! He bit my cock!" The other man grimaced, holding his crotch.

"Guess the drug hasn't taken effect quite yet." The blond chuckled.

"Get away from me you sick bastards." Robin said, tugging at his cuffs, not at all pleased with the way he'd woken.

"Shh, pretty little birdie. You'll start to enjoy it soon." The one holding his hair purred in a ruff tone, that the moment the hero noticed his tights had been removed, knees restrained at his chest with thick ropes, eyes widening farther still.

"Let. Me. Go." He said in a venomous tone, growling.

"We found you, handcuffed and all, and you expect us to just let you go…" Both men chuckled this time. "Let's see if the drugs working." The Titan understood the meaning of the words, trying to kick out, ropes stopping his attempt. "You'll enjoy it once the drug starts working." He wriggled against the restraints, attempting to stab the man with his tail, crying out.

"Oh, yeah, we had tah' nail that tah' the wall. Thought it would get in the way. Plus after seeing what you did to, Clay, we knew better."

"That wasn't my fault." He bit back, immediately understanding why they were doing this.

"Bull shit!" The younger, thinner man yelled, finally recovering from the bite. "That was my fucking brother you piece of shit!" His stomach was struck, foot somehow flying between his legs, impact taking his breath.

"H-he attacked me…" The violator raised a hand for another strike.

"You came on to him, you little slut!" Another hit, harder, in the same place.

"Tommy, stop. He was my best friend, I get it, but there are worse things we can do to 'im than just beat 'im to death. An eye for an eye." Robin heard, noticing the older man's cock, removed from his jeans, being stroked lightly. The bird panicked.

"Get away from me!" Their victim growled, tugging at his restraints, nearly breaking wrists as the vermin stroking his cock dropped to his knees.

"Do it, Matt." The other said, seeing Robin's reaction, wanting nothing more in that moment than to watch the cities golden boy tainted, made to moan out for two meager criminals.

"Gag 'im." Tommy was quick to obey, eagerly tying a scarf behind his head. The older man released a short laugh at his panicked state, readying to invade his virgin hole, already half hard. Robin went still, feeling hands on his thighs, feeling the head of the older males cock rub his entrance, not caring to knock before breaking down the door.

The scream that pierced the air, even muffled, was one of pure agony, lower end stretched until ripped, toes curling, as his head pulled back in a haunting expression of utter angst. Tears absorbed into his mask, body tense in refusal to the contact, unknowingly only making it worse. Not seeming to care, the man dug his claws into his victim's legs, starting to ram viciously into the no longer virgin end. Robin's head twisted to the side, biting the scarf as the act continued, a noose tightening around his neck, making breathing difficult. His body arched away from the thrusts, trying to escape, needing to escape, eyes shut tight as his legs pulled away from his stomach, held tight..

The screams soon ceased, Robin, refusing them, opposed to a faint whimper now and then, biting material, though it seemed his silence was far from appreciated. A whip struck his inner thigh, multiple tails biting across his flesh, Tommy, not holding back as the leather slashed his leg, cries returning. A laugh pounded its way through his ears, not sure who owned it as he now shut his lids with a vengeance.

The next strike hit his most sensitive of areas, making his eyes screw shut farther, head leaning back as a scream left him, surrounding the alley. Strikes hit everywhere on his person; chest, stomach, legs, cock, no place safe from the slicing pain, making him tense farther still, pain growing, tears heavy, breath erratic as the pair continued their sick assault.

The extension pulsated inside him as the abuse went on, pistoning despite his pleas. Blood exited his torn end, managing despite the cork, slipping down the birds back. If possible it seemed the motion only got faster, Robin wincing as his purity was ripped away.

A hand gripped his chin, forcing his head to the side, removing the rag, having to rip it from clenched teeth, teeth which soon forced apart, two grungy fingers slipping into the sides of his cheeks. After prying his mouth open the man shoved his extension past protesting lips, hitting the back of his throat. Try, oh how he tried to rip his tail off the wall, strangle him with his cuffs, bite down on the intruding cock repeatedly forcing its way down his throat, finding himself unable to do anything as he was viciously raped, pain radiating through his person.

The feeling of helplessness found him as he struggled against the pair, struggle weakening slightly as he realized it was futile, pain the only factor in his mind as he cried, tears singing his eyes, sliding past mask.

"Fuckin' crybaby…" The intruder grunted, laughing aloud.

Despite, any walls he'd built to restrain emotion seemed nonexistent as the act continued.

His mind completely left him in an instant, thoughts nonexistent, eyes drooping as he felt a wave of ecstasy spike in his core, a ragged moan leaving his full mouth, a chuckle sounding.

"Looks like the drugs workin'. Now we can really play." His rear was grabbed in a tightened grip, the intruders shaft pounding inside him, no longer holding back, the boy's hazed expression edging him on. The bird's hands gripped the cuffs as his back arched, pleading moans leaving him.

"C-cucmming!" Tommy screamed, releasing a load into the Titan's mouth, which he swallowed without protest. "Fuckin' hot. Matt, his throat feels great!" The man pulled away from the bird, leaving his mouth, which remained slightly agape, saliva thick as it ran along panting lips. "Can I take 'is mask off, Matt?"

"Do whatever yah' want." He heard, Matt, say, quick in removing the hero's shield, ripping away the glue in a single swift movement.

"He got red eyes." He said to the other, as the eyes, misted in unfocused need, were shown.

"He also got a tail, he ain't exactly right." The man pummeled into the teen, bruising his sides with his hold, hearing a cry of elation from the boy, as he slammed his wall, seeing his head crain back as he released, toes curling as the man continued his assault, giving him no time to recover. "Tommy, wanna play to?" His movement ceased for a moment, other man coming over.

His body was lifted, gritting his teeth as his tail was stretched, feeling the other man position himself alongside with the one already invading his hole, mind still groggy as the second head slipped past his hole, eyes widening as he felt himself rip farther, going back to screaming, cries echoing off the walls in heightened volume.

"You need more juice?" A needle manifested, blond's green orbs piercing through him, extension staying in place as he moved to grab his chin, forcing his mouth opened, poking the point of the needle in, injecting the drug into his tongue. "Now you should be real nice." A chuckle before the man returned to his task, both men entering him in turn.

Both seemed to know what they were doing as they invaded his hole, rubbing his walls, driving him positively mad. The drugs invading his senses made each entry, rubbing against the nerves in his rear, make stars erupt in his vision.

"M-mahh!" He began screaming, mind gone, tongue sticking past teeth, eyes flooded with such ecstasy, as he pleaded for the violations. His breathing was erratic as he tried to slam into the motion, back slamming into the wall, nearly choking on his cries.

"I don't think I'm gonna be able to last much longer!" Jimmy said, feeling his shaft fully erect, pain dull as he pulsed inside the boy.

"Yeah…" His friend grunted, going faster, deeper, an unbalanced moan sounding as he released, painting Robin's walls white, other doing the same a moment later, causing the Titan to cry out in bliss himself, cumming in the same instance.

* * *

Two shots fired, hitting both the older men in the heads, who fell back, a pop sounding as they left the boy, blood pooling under them, though despite how they bled, Robin, seeming to bleed worse somehow. The nails were removed, tail released, twitching at his side, nail holding cuffs above his head pulled free, buff arms lifting the drugged boy off the ground, carrying him towards his home, ignoring the sobbing moans slipping from the bird's lips.

"M-more…" He moaned, being set to a bed, back arching in a begging manner, the man sighing as he left the room. "P-please… hot..." He heard behind him, just as the door clicked shut.

Robin was left to his state, moaning, fists gripping the sheets, never having felt this way in his life, blush radiating across his face, needing more, pain seeming to subside to make way for the intent lust encasing his sanity.

* * *

His savior returned after the drug had worn off, to screaming, Robin's body writhing in pain, crying fully as he tugged his raven locks, heavily breathing, pain erupting in his lower half when he'd tried to sit, unable to handle the feeling, the searing sting attacking him.

"Calm down, Robin." He heard a silk voice, turning to an unfamiliar face, white locks atop sculpted features, a black patch covering his left eye, goatee, white like his hair, covering his chin. Robin immediately quieted, tears still streaming down his cheeks, choking back the sobs scratching his throat, trying to steady his breathing, though it refused. His crying soon returned, burying his head in the palms of his hands, fingers intertwining in the mess of black, tense, shoulders shaking, cursing himself for his weakness.

He released a ragged breath, as the memories returned, the previous events finding him.

"Oh my god…" He started to shake far worse, doubling over, crashing to the bedding, arms wrapping around his stomach. He held back the bile he felt rising, remembering what he'd done, a hand moving to hold his mouth, a sob choking past his lips for a second time, feeling the dread fill his center. "They-" He choked. "No… no, I-" His breathing grew more erratic when he felt something start to spiral down his thigh.. "Oh my god…" He gripped his sides with a vengeance, noting his lack of bottoms, bringing his knees together, though soon feeling a sheet drape over his form, which he immediately clung to as though his life depended on it.

"Shh...It's alright." The stranger comforted him, knowing of the unspeakable things he'd been forced to endure. "Try to sleep…" He helped him move to his side, finding his body simply curl into itself, defeated sobs racking his everything.

The older male sighed, leaving the Titan to sob to himself, deciding he needed to sleep.

"Richard." The higher voice in his head spoke with a soft, gentle tone. "Richard, are you okay?" The same voice asked as he didn't respond.

"Wh- what's your n-name…?"

"What?"

"What's your n-name... " He repeated. "You never told me your names…"

"Oh, we don't have names, but you can give them if you wish."

"Oh… How about… John and Mary... " He needed that small comfort right now.

"As you wish. I'll be Mary."

"And I'll be John." The slightly deeper tone jumped in.

"Thank you…" He muttered, sobbing having subsided with the distraction.

"Sleep."

"Yes, you must."

"What… What if it takes over… I- I can't- not- not again-" He stuttered as the sentence was forced past trembling lip.

"He is gone."

"Wh-what…?" He breathed.

"He got what he needed to pass on, he possessed the man with the yellow hair."

"So it-"

"Is dead. Yes." Robin felt a wave of relief fill his chest, starting to cry again. "Are you okay, Richard?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm f-fine." He wiped a hand over his eyes. "I- I'm gonna' try to sleep." He sniffed, pulling the sheet around himself, images from the day flashing behind his eyes each time he closed his lids, cries soon arising as a result.

* * *

By the time his rescuer had finished his work, Robin, had managed to control his emotions again, lying on his side in the bed.

"Hungry?" Robin startled, starting to shake again. He only responded by slowly shaking his head, he knew if he ate anything he'd throw it up, nausea already trying to force vomit from his buff form shrugged, starting to close the door again.

"Wait…" The man stopped, opening the door again. "Who are you…?" He muttered under his breath, not having the foggiest of ideas.

"Wilson." The one word response gave him a bit of ease, relaxing a bit.

"How- how did I get here…?"

"I carried you."

"Where-"

"I found you in a warehouse."

"Oh…" He ended the conversation, curling tighter on his side, hearing the door click.

As the man left he found he couldn't restrain the bile any longer, feeling it bubble in his gut, the thought of how he'd swallowed being foremost in his mind as he brought a hand to his mouth, catching sight of a trash can placed beside the bed, Wilson, seeming to have predicted the reaction.

He vomited, feeling his abdominal muscle contract, releasing everything in his stomach, tears stinging his vision, as the act commenced. It seemed to carry on for an eternity, wave after wave leaving his mouth in violent spasms, sweat glistening across flesh as he cried, pain only causing his attack to worsen.

He knew he looked dreadful, a pitiful sight by any other, he hated himself for it, feeling a familiar cloud grow in the pit of his stomach, far heavier than ever before, soon dry heaving into the can. He returned to lying on the sheets, wishing he had some jeans, feeling tears stream along the sides of his face, which didn't seem willing to stop any time soon.

He drifted to sleep eventually, exhaustion taking him, enjoying the blissful ease of knowing he wouldn't wake in a situation like the last.

* * *

Sadily that bliss was short lived, as his dreams replayed every detail of the night, every pained scream and seductive moan. Every plead for the pain to cease, and cry for the unwanted pleasure to continue, leading streams to escape even in sleep.

He woke to being shook, panicking, taking a moment to notice it was, Wilson, saying his name.

"Wha- what happened?" He mouthed, throat aching.

"You were screaming in your sleep." The other said in an even tone, removing hands from his person.

"Oh…" He sighed, sitting up, running a hand through his matted locks, ignoring the ache. "I- I think I need to go back to the tower…" He said in a whisper, feeling ashamed for some reason.

"I imagine so." Robin looked up at the one who'd found him. "It's been little over a day, boy, they must be worried."

"Oh, yeah… Yeah…" He agreed, feeling awkward for the moment, hugging his shoulders.

"I won't speak of this to anyone." The man said, assuring him his secret was safe, making, Robin, laugh lightly, as he was handed a pair of sweats.

"I'd… Can I see you again…?" He blushed, accepting the bottoms, staring at his hands, which landed in his lap.

"I don't see why not." He said in a low subtle tone. "Can you walk?" He asked, seeing the boy wipe a hand across his eyes, trying to sit, tail only slightly sore.

"Oh… Doesn't hurt…" He touched his tail.

"It healed." John said, voice echoing in his head.

"Oh… How?"

"You're a demon, you heal faster than most."

"I guess that makes sense…" He replied, noting the raised brow aimed towards him. "Oh! Ah…" He realized, Wilson couldn't hear the voices, so this might seem a bit odd to the other. "Voices…" He tried to explain, somehow managing to pull the sweats on despite the obstacle, realizing he must seem mentally undone from the explanation, deciding he better give a more detailed reason. "Since this happened…" He motioned to his body, which was still in its demonic form. "Two voices talk to me… They say they're my 'helpers'..." His voice trailed.

"I see…" The man said, rubbing his chin, smirking.

"Don't- don't look at me like that…" He swung his feet over the bed, wincing.

"Are you sure your able to walk, boy?" He asked, readying to catch him if he fell.

"I- I should be okay…" He pushed his weight off the mattress.

"I'm going to check on you later." Wilson said, Robin, laughing.

"That would lead to some explanation on my part…"

"I promise not to come in through the front door."

"No idea how else you'd get in…" Another laugh, Wilson, joining in.

"I'll message you."

"Hah- okay…" He stretched, sliding off the bed, crying out, knees nearly buckling. "I'm okay…" He assured as the other attempted to help him walk, knowing he needed to do so on his own.

"If it hurts, I don't mind if you stay for a bit longer, boy." The man said, as though telling him he wasn't intruding.

"I'm- I'm okay…" He said, glad it had calmed as much as it had compared to the day before. He thought for a moment before his additives seemed to vanish, returning to his normal form.

Despite, he still seemed to walk with a limp, biting his lower lip as he did.

"Mask." His eyes went wide, having completely forgotten they'd taken his mask. "I won't tell a soul." Wilson assured, hearing a slight laugh from the bird.

He glued his mask on, not questioning why, Wilson, had the glue to begin with, setting on his way.

* * *

 _ **End of that one…**_

 _ **Feedback?**_

 _ **No?**_

 _ **Okay…**_

 _ **:)**_


	7. Hungry

**Warnings - Trigger warning?**

 **Shortest chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter seven - Hungry**

* * *

He arrived at the tower, not having distraction as he made his way through the hidden path leading to the elevator, gulping as he remembered again. The time spent simply making his way back had allowed the events to sink in, nearly having a panic attack twice from seeing people resembling his rapists, though he'd made it, now stepping into the elevator. He inhaled, deep, shaking as it racked his form, trying to calm himself, wiping a hand over his eyes one last time before the doors slid apart.

He must have looked terrible. No he knew he looked terrible. He should have asked to use Wilson's shower before he'd left, feeling the sticky remnants as he stepped from the parting, glad, in a way, that he didn't have any on his face or hair. He released a shaking sigh at the reason why.

The Titans were all gathered in the common area, clearly looking for him, trying to track his communicator for the seventh time, all looking up as he entered, limping inside, cheeks still slick, eyes half lidded as he shook, swaying slightly.

"Holy- Robin?!" Cyborg broke the silence, walking towards the boy, who winced, making the other's eyes go wide. "What happened?" For the first time since they'd met, Cyborg, felt like, Robin, was younger. He didn't like it.

"Dude! Where'd you go?!" Bea screamed, Robin, barley holding back tears, gulping.

"I- I…" He stuttered, not sure what to say.

"Go to the infirmary." Raven said, knowing exactly what had happened, following him as he edged his way towards the medical wing, a hand running through his raven locks, half blood motioning for the others to stay.

* * *

Robin stood in the corner, as Raven entered, not willing to sit, looking at the floor as the door was shut.

"It wasn't your fault, Robin." Raven said as she opened a cabinet.

"Yes... yes it was… It was his brother, and- and his best friend…" He choked.

"That wasn't your fault either."

"No one did it but me…" A single tear ran along the length of his face.

"He attacked you."

"But, I didn't have to-" He buried his head in one hand.

"Robin." Raven stopped him, knowing he'd run in circles. "It was not your fault they did what they did, nor was it your fault he died." She brought over a shot. "Arm."

"What it that...?"

"HPV Vaccination." She said simply, given the arm.

"Why does Cyborg have that…?"

"He has everything." She injected the shot in his arm. "I'm not going to tell the others, but I don't think it will take them long to figure out. It was talking about its 'mate' when it escaped." Raven warned, hearing a shaking sigh.

"I-I'll be fine… I just need some time to calm down..." He said, more to himself than Raven.

"Don't try to ignore this, Robin. Get a therapist." She said. "I'm serious." She added, the look washing over his features being the one he usually sported when he was planning to shove bad thoughts to the back of his mind and ignore them.

"I'll be in my room…" He said, tone quiet, as he headed to the door.

He was glad the room was sound proof, the three remaining Titans falling inward, all smiling sheepishly as he walked by.

"Raven, we need to talk." Cyborg, said as the boy retreated to his quarters, entering her current 'office'.

"Yes." She acknowledged him as the door shut.

"It found its mate didn't it?" Raven turned to face him.

"No. I don't know who did it, but I don't think it found its mate."

"You mean someone else…Oh, man. No wonder he's in such bad shape." Cyborg ran a hand over his head.

"Don't let him know you know." Raven said, readying to leave.

"Understood." The oldest replied, following after.

* * *

Robin stayed locked in his room for the rest of the day, no one bothering him, knowing he needed some space.

The leader didn't come out for breakfast; still no one bothered him, despite their growing concern.

It wasn't until later that day, around five, that Beast Boy brought up the courage to knock on his door.

"Rob?" No response. "Dude?" He placed an ear to the door, hearing a light sob echoing off the walls. "Robin?" He asked a final time, door sliding to the side.

"Yeah, Beast Boy?" He said in his usual demeanor, fully bathed and in uniform, as though the events of the past day hadn't happened.

"Oh! Well- I just… I'm sure it was nothing, dude." He said, scratching the back of his neck with a sheepish grin.

"Okay then." He said, bidding adieu to the changeling before returning to his confines.

He returned to his bed, getting back under the sheets, curling on his side, remembering. He sobbed quietly to himself, fingers pulling raven locks, tears eroding the fresh glue restraining his mask, which was soon ripped away.

* * *

"How's he look, man?" Cyborg asked as the youngest returned.

"Seems normal to me, dude."

"He's not okay." Rae said, breaking meditation. "I can feel the emotion emanating from his room. He's not okay." She repeated the last sentence to emphasize how 'not okay' he truly was.

"What do we do?" Cy asked.

"What is wrong with friend, Robin?" Starfire, who had simply been listening to the conversation, asked.

"He's just upset." Rae knew Robin didn't want anyone else knowing.

"Why is,Robin, upset?" She requested farther reasoning.

"It's complicated, Starfire." Raven wouldn't say.

"Dude!" They all turned to the changeling, Beast Boy, wide eyed, ears pulled back as it all suddenly clicked. "Did- did someone- Dude!" He pulled his green locks. The silence gave him his answer, only causing him to begin tearing up, expression disbelief as he began his reaction. Raven was surprised he'd been able to piece it together. Sure he'd matured quite a bit over the past year, but he was still the most naive, apparently not counting Starfire.

"Beast Boy." Raven said, trying to snap him from his shock, unable, watching him grab his ears.

"Poor, Robin…" He muttered. "...That would mess anyone up…" He stood up, head shooting to the kitchen. "He didn't eat today." He walked to the other room, feeling food made everything better.

* * *

"Robin?" He knocked, able to hear the sob from the other side of the door, frowning. "Dude?" The changeling heard movement.

"What do you need, Beast Boy?" He asked as the door slid to the side, looking like his usual self.

"Want some pizza, dude?" He waved the plate in front of the bird's eyes, microwaved pizza the only thing he knew how to make without starting a fire or making a mess.

"Sure." He accepted, a slight smile playing his lips. "Thanks."

"No prob, Rob." He said, sending back a toothy grin of his own. "We're gonna watch a movie later, dude, if you wanna watch!" He said as he started walking back to the living room, noting the other's grip on the door tighten slightly.

The door slid shut, Robin setting the plate on the desk, walking to the side, fingers touching the wall as he leaned his head against the barrier, wanting to slam his fist through the material, but knew better, sliding slightly forward, on the verge of tears again when he stopped himself.

He stood, looking towards the window.

* * *

 **Chapter seven have commenced!**

 **I think I'm switching to achiveofourown after this tale because is dead, I haven't gotten any feedback on this story and I'm on chapter seven. To no fault of anyone, I know, it's simply due to the fact that only members can comment.**

 **Feedback?**

 **...**


	8. Park

**Warnings - Possible character death**

 **Thank you LukeGrayson for being the first comment(s)!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight - Park**

" **Suffering teaches joy."  
** ― **Sonia Rumzi**

* * *

"Dude?" Bea asked, knocking on Robin's door, planning to let him know they were about to watch the movie. "Dude?" He asked a bit louder, raising a brow, not hearing a sound on the other side.

"Cy! I don't think, Robin's here!" The oldest walked into the hall.

"What, man?"

"Robin's gone."

"Are you sure?" Cy walked to the door. "Hey, Rob!" The half robotic form knocked himself, typing in a short code when he didn't gain a response, door to sliding to the side.

"Robin!" He yelled. No response.

"He didn't eat." The youngest said, ears pulled back, spotting the untouched plate of pizza, cold due to the time lapse.

"Where'd he go, man?!" Cy asked.

"I don't know, dude, must be on patrol or something."

"I don't know, man. Do you think he's okay for that?"

"I mean, he seemed fine to me." The changeling shrugged.

"Maybe we should get, Rae, to make sure." He mumbled, walking back to the living room.

* * *

"He seems calm, sad but calm." Raven assured after a few minutes of searching for the boy.

"Where'd he go, dude?" Bea asked, concern etched in his features.

"He's at the park."

"Just at the park?" Cy was dumbfounded, expecting him to be doing something more active.

"Yes, he's feeding the duck." That surprised them all, not fitting his personality.

* * *

He stared, vibrant blue orbs staring across the shimmering waves, holding a bag of ripped bread, throwing a piece to a duck. He wasn't in uniform, wearing civilian clothes as he indulged in the peace, though his mind ruined it. The quiet, in all its beauty, could never eliminate the crippling memories flowing through him, the voices, no not John and Mary, other voices found him.

The voices of irrationality.

They told him to end it, though he wasn't stupid enough to try. No. He wasn't brave enough. He'd tried once already, actually jumping out his window, chickening out, reaching for the grappling hook at his waist. He barley caught himself before piloting into the rocks. A part of him wished he hadn't forgot to remove the device, stuck with the ingrained darkness suffocating him.

"You come here often?" The boy's head turned toward the voice, Wilson, sitting next to him on the bench.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Do you think I'd ever forget those eyes?" Robin laughed. "How've you been since-"

"Fine." He interrupted, far too quickly, not assuring in the least bit.

"For someone who's fine, you sure looked down before I got here."

"I- I don't want to talk about it." He bit, not wanting to talk to anyone about it, even knowing they knew made him physically ill, ashamed to still be indulging in the gift of life.

"Understood." They sat in silence from that point, feeding the ducks, the tweeting of the birds their only companion other than each other.

"Do you think it hurts to die…?" Robin, asked out of the blue.

"Depends." Wilson, said, turning from the lake.

"Guess you're right…" He released a ragged sigh, throwing the last piece of bread to a small, ganguly duck, watching it be stolen by a turtle hiding beneath the surface.

"I hope you're not planning something." The other was silent, looking away. Wilson sighed. "Let's go." He rose, Titan confused, following as the man started to walk away.

"Where are we going?"

"My apartment."

"Wh-what?!" He startled.

"Not for that." He assured in an even tone.

* * *

They arrived at the same apartment he'd woken in after the incident, Robin lead to a table, man pulling out a chair for him to sit.

"What do you want to eat?"

"What?" The query slipped past his lips in a whisper.

"Food. You haven't eaten yet, have you?"

"I'm not hungry." He replied quickly, as though not to cause conversation.

"You haven't eaten since it happened?" He sighed when the silence persisted. "What do you want to eat?" Silence. "Spaghetti? You're not vegetarian, are you?" He grabbed a pot from the cabinet. "Taking that as a no. spaghetti it is then." He said when he realized he wasn't going to get an answer, starting to fill the pot with water.

"I-" He was planning on saying he wasn't hungry again, though felt it hopeless, looking at the table, feeling his stomach tighten.

"We have a few minutes before it boils," Wilson pulled out the chair across from him. "Let's talk." He'd noticed he hadn't moved since he'd started filling the container. "You can tell me…" He said, as the other's eyes remained glued to the wooden surface. "It's okay…" He moved his hand to the hero's, who startled slightly before his head slowly lift to meet his gaze, man noticing the slick cheeks, eye widening slightly, before he sighed. "Robin…"

The Titan wasn't able to hold them back anymore, having been doing so since he'd left the tower, that single word seeming to set him off, a hand moving to cover his mouth as a cry sounded. His body bounced as he sunk to the table, hand pulling away from the man as he broke down on the table, one hand in his hair, while the other remained at his lips.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry…" He managed between crippling sobs, body seeming to break down.

"Shh… You have nothing to apologize for." He said, walking over to rub circles on his back, shoulders bouncing.

"I- I- Oh-w- oh m-my god!" He cried, arms moving, tightening around his shoulders, hands balled into fists, as his claws intertwined in sleeves.

"I know…" The circles where persistent.

"He… They- I- I shouldn't have…"

"It wasn't your fault. Don't ever say it was. They did a horrible thing."

"But I- I k-killed their friend…" He said, breath erratic.

"Robin, this wasn't your fault." The man was obviously serious, eye stern. Robin shook, breath short, fast, gripping his hair, as his head lay on the table top. "shh…"

The cries slowed, boy able to calm them to a subtle stream, relaxing to where he was no longer tugging his raven locks, arms lying on the wood, head lying on arms.

Wilson had to boil more water due to the evaporation, two thirds of the pot gone before, Robin, had relaxed.

A plate was set in front of the teen half an hour later.

"It'll help you feel better." The crumbled form looked away, orbs slick. "Come now, boy, eat something." The man stuck a fork into the mound of noodles.

At first it seemed the bird would refuse again, the man ready to force it down his throat, glad it didn't come to that, silently grabbing the tool, twirling the noodles on his plate.

As he swallowed he remembered, that what he'd been afraid of, the feeling of ingesting making him want to vomit. In fact he did, spotting the can, barely making it before releasing a load of bile. Tears began stinging the Titan's vision, the outburst leaving him exhausted, gripping the edge of the container, shaking from the act.

"Robin…" A hand found his shivering back.

"I'm s- sorry…" He stuttered.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Wilson assured, willing to wait for the bird to relax on his own, staying knelt at his side.

Eventually the teen rose from the floor, unstable, older man leading him to his room, insisting he try and sleep a while.

"I- I have to go back to the tower."

"You need to sleep. You sleep on the bed, I can sleep on the couch." Robin sighed, allowing the older man to herd him into the room.

He simply lie in the sheets, the scent of the other wafting through his nostrils, calming him. He would lay there for near an hour before his lids sunk.

* * *

As Wilson left the restroom he turned his head, having heard a slight whimper slip past the boy's lips, watching his slim body shift.

"...No…" A tear slid past his lids, running along the length of his face. Wilson sighed, frowning. The bird's wings moved, fingers intertwining in raven locks, a subtle shake racking his form, as he turned away from Wilson, who sighed as the boy's knees pulled to chest. Wilson thought for a moment before crawling in the bed next to the boy, deciding he could take the beating if the boy woke. He wrapped an arm around his stomach, pulling him to his own person, arm coiling around the Titan's chest to secure him, met with a slight resistance, though it quickly subsided. Surprisingly enough the Titan relaxed, releasing his hair, accepting the touch, but even more shocking than that was the fact that he whined slightly, nuzzling his back into the man's stomach with a content mew, small hands moving to hold his arm, cuddling it.

They stayed like that for the entirety of the night, Robin calm, at peace, Wilson, holding him firm

to ensure he stayed that way.

* * *

When Robin woke he shifted slightly, nuzzling the arm, sniffing, before opening his eyes. He burst in a deep red, realizing he was being held, man shifting behind him, starting to lift his arm.  
"Wait…" The arm stopped its movement. "Just a little longer…" The arm pulled back around him, Titan taking in a deep breath. Wilson held him tighter, both enjoying the moment, though neither would ever admit it, Robin somehow able to breath a bit easier when he was held.

His communicator broke the silence, forcing them to part, though Robin nearly ignored it.  
"Yah, Beast boy?" He asked, flipping open the lid as he sat, running a hand through his hair to somewhat fix his bed head.  
"Dude, where are you?" The changeling asked, seeing the man standing behind him. "Dude?" His ears pulled back.  
"Oh… nothing happened." He assured, even though it was none of his business, rubbing his eyes.  
"Whatever you say, dude. Anyways, just wanted to make sure you were cool."  
"Oh. I'm alright, I just needed to get away for awhile." He smiled lightly.  
"Okay, well, that's all I guess… Later, dude!" He beamed, hanging up the call.

"What do you want for breakfast."  
"I'm okay, I can get something at the tower."  
"No, you're eating before you leave. It's the only way I can be sure you do. I swear, you'd kill yourself from starvation, you're so stubborn." The boy didn't laugh, it the sad truth.  
"Eat." The boy looked over, staring at the man with questioning eyes, something seeming familiar in his tone. "Please?" The Titan looked down, a bowl of cereal, some fruit, and a glass of what could only be assumed was orange juice, setting on the table. He was hesitant, at least at first, though knew if he didn't return to the tower soon, his friends would probably track him. He didn't want that.  
His lips, though reluctant, parted to welcome the cool meal, soon swallowed.  
The boy wanted to cry, it not feeling like the warmth of a few nights prior. He didn't feel the rise of bile, able to eat the meal without an outburst, which he did rather quickly.  
"You're going to choke if you eat that fast." Robin stopped for a moment, a bit ashamed by his actions. "Don't pout. You haven't eaten in a while. I didn't expect you to savor it." The titan started eating again, though slower.

* * *

 _ **End chapter eight.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed something a bit slower pace.**_

 _ **Feedback?**_

 _ **...**_


	9. Teenage Stuff

**Why am I putting the warnings at the start of each chapter?! They're at the beginning. You all knew what you where getting into.**

* * *

 **Seven - Teenage Stuff**

 _"There are wounds that never show on the body that are deeper and more hurtful than anything that bleeds."_

 _― Laurell K. Hamilton, Mistral's Kiss_

* * *

Back at the tower, his friends turned as he entered, all raising a brow as he was out of uniform, except Beast Boy, who'd already known from the earlier call, him raising a brow for another reason.

"Robin, who-"

"No one." He stopped the changeling before he had chance to finish.

"But-" Bea stopped on his own, gulping from the look aimed his way, even more terrifying when his leader wasn't wearing a mask.

"I'll be in my room." Robin said, making his way towards his room, standing straighter than he had in weeks.

"He seems happy." Cyborg said, as the leader vanished past the door.

"I think he got ah' boyfriend." Bea responded, shoving a fork past teeth.

"Boyfriend?!" Cyborg choked.

"Yah, he was with some guy when I called him earlier."

"What guy?"

"Some dude with white hair."

"Old?"

"Didn't look like it."

"How do you know it wasn't a friend, or relative, man?"

"They were in bed together, dude."

"What…!" Cyborg sputtered in shock. "But, Robin's strait?" The changeling shrugged.

"I don' know, dude. That's just what I saw." Beast Boy went back to his tofu based meal, stabbing a piece of vegan 'meat'.

* * *

"Are you better, Richard?" Mary asked as Robin sat at his desk, feeling the positive vibes radiating through him.

"No." He knew the feeling was temporary, knowing it would pass and he'd be back to his despair. "But, for now, I feel alright for some reason." He didn't understand it, though wasn't refusing the vacation from his now usual thoughts, chalking it up to finally eating.

* * *

For the first time in what felt like an eternity, he found himself in the training hall, hitting a punching bag, though not maliciously, at least not at first. The bag seemed to shift towards the man with blond hair, the one who'd ripped him in half, which he took aggressions out on, stopping only as his team entered, seeing his state.

"Rob…?" He didn't respond, to engaged in his training, no one daring to get near him when he was like this. "Man?" Cy, waved from the side lines.

"Robin!" Beast Boy screamed, seeing their leader startle before turning. "Movie night, what yah' wanna' watch?"

"I'm fine with anything you guys want to watch."

"We're doin' movie marathon."

"Oh, Enter the Dragon."

"Right on dude! We're starting at seven." The boy nodded, watching the pair start to leave, Cyborg stopping.

"And, go easy on the bag, man, that's our third one this month." He laughed, seeing the bag with an all too familiar worn state.

By the end of his session, the bag was more or less destroyed, Cyborg far from surprised as he found it beaten to the point of ripping.

"We should really buy better bags…" He sighed, going back to the living quarters to play video games with Bea.

* * *

"What are you doing, Richard?" Mary's voice spiked later that night.

"Holy-!" Robin nearly fell out of his chair as Mary questioned him. "Oh… Well…" He'd completely forgotten about the voices, blushing furiously, having just opened an incognito tab.

"Say no more, we'll go away for a bit." John said, seemingly aware of exactly what he was doing.

He wasn't comfortable for maybe half an hour before he went back to typing on the keyboard.

He ended up on Youporn, he didn't usually turn to the internet, but since the attack he found his hormones off the rails, needing something. He simply browsed the site, starting with girl on girl, though was surprised when he didn't gain interest. Next he did hetero, though found his eyes wander more over the male physique than the woman's, making a fear spike in his chest, though was to tempted to refuse the urge.

Gay porn. He scrolled down the page, feeling a tingle of anticipation from simply looking over the videos, ignoring it. Eventually he found one that had a good rating, not really knowing how to judge these things, clicking it.

A thin, pale boy, seeming around his age with a similar build, walked towards another male, a buffer form, though not ripped, straddling his lap, gently kissing lips, as he rubbed against his crotch. The other wrapped an arm around his slender back, joining the movement, giving no mind as the other found his zipper, pulling down, soon releasing his shaft, which was caught in a hand between the thinner boy's legs. He rose and lowered his body, pumping the extension.

Robin's face went a deep crimson, realizing what was happening, shifting uncomfortably as he quickly closed the browser, biting lower lip, before rising from the chair, heading to the bathroom.

* * *

"No… I'm not gay. I like girls." He said into the mirror. "Is this because they-" He stopped, releasing a ragged sigh, eyes watering. "Yeah that's all… that's all…" He said, running his hands through cold, wet locks, having just finished his shower, swallowing, feeling a tear at the edge of lid. He sucked in a deep breath, wiping a hand over his lips. "Stop... " It was to late, His breath hitched, the attack ensuing.

The crippling fear that struck his chest was like nothing he'd felt before, an electric shock, a hand moving over his heart, balling into a fist. He tried to catch himself on the edge of the sink, vision spinning, head lolling back as his legs gave out, falling on his side.

"No... " He grabbed his ears, shake running along his person. "...Stop..." It felt as though his throat was closing, stomach tightening, nausea spiking, feeling like he would vomit. He tried to stand, making it to his feet, knees shaking, swaying, before his palm lost grip on the sink, falling again. He decided it best not to try a third time, curling into himself.

"Robin?" He heard someone knock at his door. There was a moment before he felt someone touch his shoulder. "Take these." He swallowed the pills without hesitation, noticing, Raven, had floated in.

"Raven…?" He asked, unsure if anything was real.

"Yes. You're having a panic attack, Robin. You need to calm down."

"We need… to l-leave…" Raven, raised a brow. "They- they… we n-need to leave…" She sighed, using her magic to lift him, moving him to the bed.

"Breath."

"I- I can't…" He panted in short quick bursts, light headed.

"You have to try. The medicine should kick in soon." She assured, watching him struggle with his oxygen intake.

"I- I-" He tried.

"I know. Just focus on breathing." She said, standing at his side in a seemingly unaffected manner.

A bit later the boy'd managed to regulate his breathing, curling on his side.

"How'd you know…?" He asked in a soft whisper.

"I felt your panic spike."

"Oh… what did you give me...?"

"Cymbalta."

"...Thanks…"Robin said, Raven simply nodding.

"Sleep."

"...Thanks…" He repeated as she left, pulling the sheets over his person, holding them tight.

* * *

Robin should have known sleep was a bad idea, for sleep meant dreams, and the dream which found him was the worst he'd had in years, if not ever. He only remembered bits and pieces, but those pieces cut deep; the act, the pain, the humiliation. He woke screaming, hearing someone shaking his arms.

"Robin! Robin, wake up!" Cyborg screamed, trying to snap him out of it. He stopped his cry, lips trembling as his mouth closed to were it was only slightly ajar, breathing deeply, muscles calming, as his head landed to the pillow, tears running along the sides of his face. "Man, are you okay?" Cy asked, frowning. Robin rose to a sitting position, running a hand along his face. His legs swung over the side of the mattress, burying his head in hands. "Robin…?" He heard.

"I'm okay…" He assured, getting to his feet. "I'm going out…" He said, already moving to leave.

"What? Where are you going?" Cyborg asked.

"Patrol." He wasn't going on patrol, even Cyborg knew that. Robin pushed his way past his team, who stood outside his door, leaving the tower.

"Where did, Friend Robin, go?" Star asked, as Cyborg left the room.

"I think he went to see his boyfriend." Beast Boy was the only one who knew what that meant.

* * *

He changed into civilian clothes before he left the passage under the tower, always keeping a set hidden, walking towards the park. He stopped by the store, if only to buy a bag of bread, soon sitting at the same bench, feeding the same ducks.

"Do you always come here on your days off?" His heart skipped a beat, having hoped he'd show up, not understanding when that wish had arisen.

"Only when I'm thinking." He threw a hand full of wheat towards the swimmers.

"Never saw you here before."

"I-" He sighed. "I only come here when I'm…" He couldn't figure how to finish the sentence, though his tone said it all.

"Thinking." The man said, smirking slightly, making the boy do the same with a slight laugh.

"I just don't know…" He breathed, offering the man some bread.

"About what?" He accepted the slice, ripping it thusly to throw to the ducks.

"Life." Robin said outright.

"Anything in particular about the subject?"

"No. Just the usual." He sighed.

"The usual?"

"Teenage stuff."

"I know little about the subject." The older man said teasingly.

"Not worth knowing."

"Well if you're worrying about it, then it seems worth knowing." They both threw some bread to the increasingly large crowd gathering around them.

"It's… personal…"

"I understand." He assured, not willing to push the subject. "Did something happen?"

"Hmm?" He hummed, staring at the animals.

"You seem upset." He was hinting at the undertones.

"I'm not upset…" Robin, lied.

"Well if you were upset, I hope it wasn't something I did."

"It wasn't-" He stopped, going pale.

"Oh, well at least I didn't do anything, then." He smiled.

"It was nothing to bad…"

"But it lead to thinking."

"It was just a dream." Robin assured.

"Bad?"

"I… I woke up to, Cyborg, shaking me… I was… screaming in my sleep." His gaze shifted to the water's edge.

"Who hasn't woken up screaming." Wilson said, granted a faint laugh, watching as the boy fiddled with the edge of the plastic bag, eyes glazed over with tears.

"I think they broke me…" Robin piped, unsure of why.

"You don't look broken." Wilson assured.

"I- I feel broken…" There was a slight silence, not an uncomfortable silence, peaceful in its presence, a single tear treading past the Titans lid, sliding slowly down his cheek, boy ignoring it, looking sadly towards the lake.

A hand cupped the side of his head, thumb wiping away the tear, boy looking up with half lidded orbs, tired. The boy's head was lead to look into a steady gaze.

"I don't see anything broken." The other moved in, lips finding Robin's own, boy's head leaning back to indulge in the kiss, mind leaving him as the other indulged him, eyes half lidded. Sparks erupted through the entirety of his being, at least until the man tried to deepen the contact, snapping him from his state. His eyes went wide, startling, pushing the man away, falling to the ground with a slight 'oomph'.

"I- I'm…" He stuttered, blushing heavily, mind racing a mile a minute. "I'm sorry!" He got to his feet, running in the opposite direction. He was broken, they'd broken him.

* * *

When he got home, his mind was elsewhere, Titans gathered in the common area.

"Robin? Did something happen?" Raven, asked as he entered, seeing as he was distracted.

"...What?" He asked, eyes slick.

"Did something happen?"

"No! Nothing happened." He said way to quickly, making his way towards his room, door locking behind him.

* * *

He ran his hands along his head, groaning. What had happened? He remembered the kiss. He remembered kissing Starfire, it didn't compare in the least bit to the electric current that he'd felt when Wilson had taken him by surprise. He'd lost his mind. When his tongue had slipped past his teeth he'd completely lost himself. He didn't understand why. He'd ran.

"Oh god…" He blushed at the thought. He'd ran away. He'd been terrified, so of course he'd ran away. But why? Why had something so simple lead to that spike of pure terror that made him run? The fearless leader of the Teen Titans reduced to nothing more than a scared child running from something he didn't understand.

"Fearless…" He laughed at that. He hadn't been 'fearless' for quite some time.

He fell asleep, finding instead of a night terror, he was met with a provocative array of dreams. The video he'd seen on youporn mixed with his own life, him taking place of the slim boy, while Wilson took role of the built other, though he was buffer.

He woke, feeling hot faced, noting the erection under the table where he'd fallen asleep.

"Why…?" He whined, rubbing the sides of his head in frustration. He was in the shower not ten minutes later, dealing with his issue, cold spray engulfing him, as he battled against his thought.

"...I- I'm not gay… I'm attracted to girls-" He gulped at that. "Oh my god…" The realization struck him like a slap to the face, eyes going wide. He didn't find girls attractive. He'd never been swayed by the opposite sex. He thought of, Slade, oddly enough, their interactions, his captivity, his thoughts, his eyes scanning the form, telling himself it was simply him summing up his odds in a fight, but he recalled doing it more than once.

His head shot up, starting to shake.

"Oh… Oh god!"

* * *

 **End chapter nine. Made an effort to sit and finish this before tomorrow, school starts tomorrow so me not getting this up before them is a '** _dick move_ **' as they say.**

 **Also one more story after this will be posted on this page before I post strictly to Ao3. My names NumNumNumz if you wish to say hey over there. ;D**


	10. Wilson

**Onward with the tale...**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten - Wilson**

 _'It is not light that we need, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake.'_ **-Frederick Douglass**

* * *

Robin, clicked the speaker, hearing a voice greet him.

"Hello?" Wilson, asked over the com.

"It's me."

"Come on up." He was buzzed in, entering the building, making his way to the third floor, finding the room he seeked, knocking.

"You've never showed up on your own before. Should I be worried?" Wilson greeted, though, Robin, didn't say a word, making his way to the table.

"Sit." He stated bluntly, taking the other by surprise, though he complied, taking seat opposite the boy.

"Is this about the kiss?"

"Not- not entirely…" He muttered, blushing slightly. "I'm going to ask you a question, if you lie I'm leaving, if you tell the truth, I might stay." He said, glaring at the other.

"Fair enough. Ask away." He motioned, smirking at the boy, seeing him sigh, looking away for a moment, hesitating as though he didn't want to know the answer to his question, before his eyes returned.

"Slade?" He stared dead in the other's eye, silence filling the air, the other seemingly taken by surprise by the sudden accusation.

Robin's head landed in hands, groaning, knowing what the silence meant.

"How did you figure it out?" The bird, heard, surprised when he saw the man's smirk had faded.

"So it is true…" He wanted to cry, but refused. "Is this… Is this a game to you? Another scheme to get me as your apprentice?! I was raped! For fucks sake, Slade!" He started to breath a bit heavier, biting his lower lip, pain seeping past his unshielded gaze. "I- I cried in front of you…" He rubbed his head, wanting to kick himself for his weakness, though seeming he was going to do it again.

"You had good reason." Slade noted.

"Oh god… How did you find me?!" The Titan realized, shaking slightly, having forgotten he'd been the one to 'find' him in the warehouse.

"I did find you. That wasn't a lie." Slade took a hearty breath. "I've been watching you for a while, since that parasite took residence in your body."

"You were stalking me…? Surprise surprise..."

"Yes, well. It started with me wanting to be sure you weren't injured in any way that would lead to you not being able to be my apprentice, as I said when you woke the first time."

"Go on."

"Well, that desire to protect you morphed to intrigue of the creature hiding inside you." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I was meaning to watch when you went out that night, but I lost track of you, they moved you." He was referring to the boy's rapists. "When I found you it was to late. I shot them and took you to my apartment."

"Oh…" His tone was lighter, no more than a whisper. "Why did you kiss me...?" He wondered.

"I felt like I needed to." He responded honestly. "Did you dislike it?"

"..." His silence said it all.

"Can I do it again?" The Titan's eyes looked away.

"I- I- Your a villain…"

"In your eyes, yes." The mercenary replied, calm, balanced, no annoyance heard as he spoke.

Robin seemed to contemplate, fighting to keep his gaze on the other, an urge to look at his hands rising, which scratched at his jeans. "I won't without consent, boy."

"No- I mean-" He sighed, blush radiation despite himself, only now breaking eye contact, looking to the side in thought. "Are you trying to blackmail me or something…?"

"No. In fact my reputation would be damaged as well if word got out that I was 'with' the leader of the Teen Titans." The bird took the man's words, allowing them to set for a moment, biting his lower lip, before his eyes rose back to the other, nodding.

A hand found his chin, leading him to stare into a grey, blue orb, gently kissed, so gently in fact he wondered if it was actually Slade on the other end, allowing himself to sink into the touch, not wanting to think of consequences at the moment. Robin allowed the man to deepen the contact this time.

* * *

They eventually found themselves on the couch, Robin wrapping his arms around the man's neck, Slade pressing against him, boy allowing himself to have a slight lapse in control.

The kissing would have gone on longer, if not for the ringing at his side, having to reluctantly push Slade off his person, panicking slightly as he saw it was Beast Boy.

He did a quick once over with his hand before flipping the device open.

"Yeah, Beast Boy?" He smiled.

"Dude…?" He noted his disheveled appearance, before laughing slightly. "Umm… Star wanted me to ask you what you want for dinner."

"You have plans." Slade purred, smirking down at his prey.

"Oh, okay, dude, see you later than." He laughed again. "And tell your boyfriend we said hi." The call ended, Robin, beat red.

"The Titans say hi." He said through a muffle, head buried in hands.

"I heard." He chuckled, somehow managing to untangle the teen under him, finding his lips again, wishing he could ravenge him as he saw his state, knowing that wasn't wise.

They indulged in one another until the man broke the contact, staring down at the lusting bird, whose lips, parted slightly, were red from friction, eyes half lidded, glazed in ecstacy.

"Dinner?"

"Wha-…?" He breathed, completely out of it.

"Dinner." He chuckled.

"Oh, yeah… yeah." He cleared his throat, straightening, bringing his knees together as the other pulled back, blushing as he noted his situation. "I- I need a minute…" He heard a chuckle.

"Take all you need. Italian okay with you?"

"Yeah…" He said, trying to get the other to stop talking, it not helping his state.

"Ravioli? Wait, no. Pasta salad?" He corrected.

"Why not ravioli?" He asked, distraction helping.

"I don't want you to throw up."

"Why would ravioli make me throw up and not pasta salad?"

"Pasta salad is cold."

"So?"

"Hot foods make you throw up."

"No they don't." He huffed.

"That's why you couldn't keep down spaghetti."

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't!" He jumped to his knees, looking over the couch.

"Would you like ravioli?" He smirked.

"Yes. Yes I would!" He said, crossing his arms over chest.

"Fine." He watched the man smirk, walking to the kitchen.

Within ten minutes, they sat at the table, Slade setting a plate in front of him, steam rising off the pasta.

"Go on." The man said, seeing the boy stare at the food, gulping to himself.

"Where'd you learn to cook?"

"My wife."

"You're married?!" He coughed, nearly choking on air.

"Ex-wife."

"Oh… Okay." He sighed.

"So are you going to eat?" He asked.

"I- I'm- yes." He looked to the plate.

"Then eat." Attention was on him, as he grabbed his fork, stabbing the meal. "Go ahead."

"I will!" He shoved the pocket past his teeth.

"Are you just going to chew, or are you going to swallow it?" Slade said, resting his head on a hand, watching the boy swallow his mouth full.

His eyes glazed in what could only be described as pure anguish, staring straight ahead as his grip on his fork tightened. Slade, taken slightly aback by surprise, tried to touch the Titan's head, feeling him tense.

"Are you alright?" He leaned the other's head so pure blue eyes met his own. "Robin?" He snapped his fingers, looking directly into his pained stare. "Come on." The older male helped him rise, though the boy jolted suddenly, bolting towards the trash, where he thusly vomited, acid the main component, throat burning, as he released the waves, tears stinging his vision. A hand rubbed circles on his back as the outburst commenced.

"I- I thought I could…" Robin, said as he finished his release, shaking slightly.

"I know…" The man continued to rub circles on his back, comforting him, hearing the sobs leave him. "Let's watch a movie." He offered a hand, which the boy accepted when he was sure he could walk without stumbling.

"If you ever tell anyone, I'll never talk to you again…" He said as they made their way to the living quarters.

"Who would I tell?" He said, turning on the television. "What's your favorite movie?"

"What's yours?" He rebutled.

"I don't have a particular favorite, but I like Back to the Future."

"Back to the Future is fine." Robin said, watching the man grab the disc from the library of films stored in the side shelves, popping it in the player.

* * *

They watched the film, at least Slade did, Robin falling asleep mid way through, now lying on the other's lap, sleeping on Slade's leg.

"Robin…" He shook him lightly, seeing him groan, nuzzling his leg farther. "Robin, wake up." He tried.

"What…?" He asked, not opening his eyes.

"Time to eat."

"What…?" He cracked open a lid, looking at the mercenary.

"Come on, you need to eat."

"I was already asleep, I'll eat in the morning…" He closed his eye.

"No, come on." He moved, standing, boy growling as his head fell on the cushion.

"No…" He turned.

"Come on." He grabbed the Titan's middle, lifting him, hearing a sigh as his head rolled back, looking to the other.

"Fine." He allowed his form to be carried, set in a chair.

"Eat up." He motioned towards the meal already set on the table.

"But-"

"It's cold now." He assured, sitting across from the boy, watching him eat a bite, swallowing.

"Guess you were right…" He said, frowning.

"And you doubted me." He smirked, trying to liven the mood.

"Can I still drink coffee?" He realized he hadn't drank any since the attack.

"Would you like some?"

"No… it's to late for coffee when I'm not working." He assured, shrugging.

"In the morning then." They both returned to eating, Robin able without puking, to his delight.

* * *

They ended up in the bed, simply pressed against each other, Slade resting an arm over the bird's middle, pulling him close. They both lay there for the longest while, enjoying each others company. Robin thought to himself, thinking of the events, who he was lying with, not believing it himself. If someone had told him a month prior he'd be in bed with Slade, someone would be in a hospital with a broken jaw. Now it wasn't any more believable. Before today he hadn't even figured Wilson was Slade. He wondered why he'd gone along with it even after he'd figured out his true identity, why had he let the man kiss him?

The hold around his midsection tightened, if only just, the mercenary's head nuzzling into the crook in his neck. He wanted to turn. His body spun to face the man, seeing he was awake as his eye stared down on the teen. Neither said a word as the small form curled against the man's chest, head now resting under Slade's chin, allowing his arms to envelope him.

They eventually fell asleep, Robin feeling safe, oddly enough, against the muscular other, finding, for the first time in a long time, he managed to sleep through the night.

* * *

The next morning, they were tangled worse than the night prior. The bird found his head nuzzled against Slade's chest, two arms wrapped around his waist, held tight to the other's person, making him blush, though he made no attempt at escape, deciding if the world wasn't in peril, he could lie for a bit longer. His breath was even as he inhaled the man's scent, unaware he was awake, and knew he was as well. The hold on him pulled him up slightly, making his head peak up, seeing a familiar smirk staring down at him, only seeing it for a moment before he felt lips find his mouth, making him jolt, Slade pulling back.

"Yes?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Morning breath." The Titan laughed nervously.

"I'm hurt, wounded even."

"Not you, me." He nuzzled his chest.

"I don't mind." He tried, though to no avail, boy nodding. "Fine. Wait here."

"Wha-" He whined as the man stood up,

"Here." He handed him a new toothbrush, still in the packaging.

"Why do you have that…" He asked, none too happy about being made to move.

"In case of emergency." The boy narrowed his gaze. "Does this not qualify?" The man smirked.

"Fine…" He sat up, hair a mess, rubbing the back of his head with a yawn.

* * *

He sat at the table, served a plate of cold foods, making him sigh.

"Something wrong?"

"Not important." He probed a slice of banana with his fork, shoving it past teeth, chewing.

"We can try something warm in a few days. Coffee?"

"No…" He feared the result.

"Are you sure? You won't know if you don't try."

"Not now."

"Well I'm going to have some."

"Fair enough." He ate another slice of fruit, watching the other brew the pot. "What are your plans for today?"

"Oh, thought I'd stalk you."

"Then I should leave. Would hate to mess up your plans."

"Easier to stalk you when your sitting at my table." He poured the beverage. "Sure you wouldn't like a cup?" He asked, seeing his gaze hover longingly over the mug.

"No..."

"I'm pouring you a cup." Slade, noted the tone and slight shift in his posture.

"I don't want to throw up…"

"I didn't hear a no." He sat across from the Titan with two mugs, placing one in front of him. "Go ahead." Robin, stared at the drink, hesitating. "The suspense is killing me." The man said, taking a drink of his own coffee.

When he took a heary sip of his drink, he prepared to flee to the trash can, a moment passing before he sighed in relief.

"Thank God…"

"Your welcome." The boy rolled his eyes, as, Slade, spoke, man smirking.

"I hate to eat and run, but I need to get back before the Titans wake up." He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's six."

"Raven, gets up at seven."

"That means you have an hour. It should take half an hour to get back… so that gives us another half hour before you have to leave." The man concluded, watching the boy eat the last slice on his plate.

"What'd you have in mind?" He asked, curious.

"Let's start here, and we'll see where it goes." He kissed the bird, leaning his head back.

They didn't get past kissing, half an hour not long enough for a breakthrough, plus, as expected, Robin, wasn't willing to do much more, simply not ready. He had to hurry to the tower, realizing running took a lot longer than swinging, the thought that he was in civilian clothes having left him, it seven twenty by the time he reached the door, taking a moment to catch his breath.

* * *

"Welcome home." Raven said as he left the elevator. "They're still asleep." She added, noting his relief.

"Thanks." He made his way towards his room, nearly having a heart attack as the doors parted, Cyborg, and Star, blocking his path.

* * *

 **Oh my…**

 **Feedback?**

 **...**


	11. Home

**Chapter eleven - Home**

" _ **Dying** is only one thing to be **sad** over... **Living unhappily** is something else_." - **Morrie Schwartz**

* * *

"Hey, Rob." Cyborg said, taking a moment before he raised a brow. "Are you just now getting home?" He noted his leader was wearing civilian clothes.

"Yeah…" He said in a hesitant tone.

"Oh, okay." Robin, was immediately weary of the mechanical man, not reacting the way he'd expected, knowing something was coming, quick in making his escape, walking to his room, not willing to look back.

* * *

He returned soon after in uniform, stretching as he brewed some coffee, previous cup left unfinished on Slade's table.

"Morning." Cyborg said, Robin, unwilling to face the smirk he knew was aimed at his back.

"Morning." He poured some coffee. They sat in silence for a bit, Robin sipping at his coffee.

"So, when do we get to meet your boyfriend." He started to cough, choking slightly before he was able to regain composure opposed to a persistent blush.

"What?" He asked.

"That's where you were, right? Bea, said you were there for dinner last night."

"He isn't my boyfriend."

"So when do we get to meet this friend?"

"Not really a friend."

"One night stand?"

"We didn't do that…" His tone was a bit weaker, he didn't want to think of 'that'.

"Whatever you say, man." Cy got the hint, not wanting to see another episode from his fearless leader, wanting to keep him in that light.

"Why are you talking of night stands?" Starfire pipped.

"Um… Don't worry about it, Star." The bird released a slight laugh, sipping his mug.

They all sat at the table, conversing, Bea, eventually walking out, yawning, jabbing Robin's side as he passed.

"Have a nice dinner?" Robin didn't even speak, shooting him a glare. "Okay, dude, whatever you say." He laughed nervously, shying away.

"Man, we already asked him earlier." Cy informed.

"Next time I'll get up earlier, dude." The changeling smiled, making toast.

"Please do…" Robin, said under his breath, hearing laughter at his side.

He found his attention waver as time went on, the conversation going on for a bit without him, though eventually Raven noticed his gaze, watching him. It took a bit longer for anyone else to notice, Beast Boy, noting it next, followed by Cyborg and Starfire.

"Rob, you good?" He didn't pay him any mind. "Robin!" He said louder, watching him startle.

"I'll be in my room…" He said, voice slightly panicked, as he left the table, walking to his room.

"What's wrong with him?" Cy asked, concerned.

"PTSD." Raven said simply, drinking her tea.

"Oh… yeah…" He sighed, running a hand over his head.

* * *

He needed to get away. Needed to be alone. His head buried in hands, trying to convince himself that what he'd seen, hadn't been real, knowing it was impractical. He swore he'd seen them though, the pair who'd taken him, outside the window, making him need to get away. He felt the welling panic, knowing he needed to get away before he had another attack, now just trying to relax. His breathing became erratic, making him panic more, hearing someone knocking at the door, knowing it was Raven.

She had to rise from the floor, him having locked the door, seeing him huddled under his desk, grabbing the sides of his head.

"Robin, calm down." She offered some pills as she had the time before, though this time he couldn't swallow them, feeling his throat close up, starting to choke.

"C-can't... " Robin managed, coughing, crawling to his hands and knees across the ground, coughing and hacking, trying to suck in, unable.

"Robin." Raven was starting to panic herself, barley keeping face as she knelt by the boy, watching him gag, "Breath." A hand gripped his shoulder, trying to assure him she was there. Tears streamed down his face due to lack of oxygen, chest convulsing, aching as his lungs became more insistent.

Cyborg, burst in, typing the emergency code.

"Robin!" The older male ran to his aid, seeing the bird's eyes start to close, trying to stop them, shaking his head, arms shaking. It wasn't long before Robin felt his elbows bend without permission, body crashing to the ground. He rolled to his side, attempts at gaining oxygen slowing, lids shutting, going unconscious. Cyborg was at his side in an instant, rolling his body over to start CPR.

* * *

He started to scream, crying, scratching his stomach as his back arched.

"Get it out!" His face contorted, feeling his arms held, seeing,Cyborg, above, with the remains of the team behind him.

"What are you-" Cyborg tried, when the boy started to scream again, starting to claw at his stomach.

"Get it out! Get it out! Get it out!" Cyborg, had to hold his arms to his sides to avoid him breaking through skin.

"What are you talking about, man?!" The oldest Titan yelled, watching the boy panic.

"I can feel it! It- it's inside! Please! Get it out! I can feel it clawing my insides!" The man was about to say it was all in his imagination, simply a hallucination due to rape trauma, when it happened. Robin's features froze, tears sliding down his face as he stared at the robotic features, a small bit of blood running from the corner of his mouth.

"Raven!" The girl was already at their side, hands hovering where the claw marks lay.

"Parasite."

"Like the one from before?" Cy, asked.

"No. It wants him dead so it can have his body."

"How many are there?"

"Just one." She hovered her hands over the boy, starting to recite a chant. "Exire de corpore non receperunt ar te…" She repeated, eyes turning black as she did so.

"Stop!" Robin's mask glowed red, waving a hand. Raven flew across the room hitting the far wall with a hearty thud, team immediately alert.

"Dude!" Beast Boy, said, seeing Robin's body rise, bones cracking in several places, a wide unnatural smile plaguing his lips.

"Not quite…" A distorted giggle left him.

"What have you done to, friend Robin?!" Star, was livid, eyes green with fury.

"Nothing he didn't want me to do…" The parasite said, voice echoing as it laughed.

"What do you mean?" Raven, asked as she looked up from her place against the wall.

"I wasn't strong enough to kill him when he didn't want to die, I simply gave him assistance."

"You mean you-"

"Got him raped? Yes." There was a high giggle again. "It worked out better than I could have ever imagined. Sadily possession is quite draining, so I was forced to hibernate."

"Get out of him." Raven, said, seeing the wide smile, though seeing the tears still run along his face. "He's still in there." Raven turned to the rest of the team.

"Heheheheheh! But for how much longer?" His pitch was slightly higher, a thin stream of blood running down his chin.

"Hold him down." Raven said, already using her magic to slam it against a wall, disorienting it enough for the others to hold its casing down, while she started to chant.

"Cute really. Trying to save him when it's already to late." Raven, continued her spell, ignoring the words "You can feel it, can't you, Raven? His life essence slowly dwindling." A giggle ripped through the air. "Why didn't you stop them…" The parasite suddenly took on a weak, dying tone, much more like, Robin's. "You knew… But you didn't-" She screamed the words, a bulb bursting, room beginning to shake.

"Whoa, man!" Cy, tried, nearly losing his footing, taking a better stance. No one dared interrupt, Robin's body pushing up, his struggle worsening.

"Please! Get out! Get out!" Robin, began to scream, all around frowning, sounding completely panicked, pained as it was. "Get off me! No! H-hurts!" His words sounded as though he was reliving the past, as his struggle augmented farther, a giggle suddenly sounding.

"Do you hear him?" The parasites said. "His cries as his mind recreates his most recent pain. There are others, you know." The tone disappeared, starting the next reel.

"No… m-mom..." He saw the fall of his parents running through his mind, the wire on the trapeze act snapping, both his mom and dad hit the ground, audible snaps sounding as their bones made contact with the dirt. "Ahhhhh!" He simply screamed, more tears running along his face.

"Dude!" Beast Boy tried, trying to put his weight on the leader.

He continued to scream as the memories coupled with the pain attacked him, switching from his parents to the torture he'd endured when kidnapped by the Joker during his time with Batman.

"Do you hear? Yet you couldn't do anything to stop it." Another giggle, rooms shake heightening. The frail boy began to cough, blood spraying on the changeling.

"Dude!" Bea, cried again, regretting his decision to lay on the other's legs to keep him still, turning to the other, planning to shoot him a glare when he saw his state. Robin shook, struggle subsiding, eyes struggling to stay open. "Dude..." His own eyes started watering, wanting to help, though deciding it best to stay on his legs in case he tried to get away again. "Please don't die…" He said hugging his knees.

"I need someone to hurt him!" Raven screamed between chants.

"What?!" Cy asked, that seeming the last thing they should do.

"Hurt him so he gets enough control to force the parasites into hibernation!" Beast Boy was the one to act first, shifted into a cat, starting to knead the boy's stomach. "That's not going to be enough! Hurry!" The youngest, with little hesitation, forced his claws into the bird's arm, scratching downward, starting to shed his skin, luckily not having to go on long before he seemed to gain enough of himself.

"Stop it… Beast Boy…" His voice trembled with the attempt to speak.

"Robin! You have to fight it!"

"Mhh…" He whined, void of energy.

"Robin!" Raven cried, shaking, tears sliding from her jet black eyes.

There was a scream, a scream so high the Titans, opposed to Robin, where forced to shoot their hands to ears, Beast Boy, falling to his back. The high refusal echoed despite not having anything to echo off, back arching as he gripped the sides of his head, tugging his messy locks. His team was alert the moment he stopped screaming, Robin moving to his hands and knees, trying to crawl forward, limbs shaking, vision doubling, as he fell forward in a crumpled heap.

* * *

 **Feedback?**

 **...**


	12. Night Terrors

_**Chapter Twelve - Night Terrors**_

 ** _No matter what you're going through, there's a light at the end of the tunnel and it may seem hard to get to it but you can do it and just keep working towards it and you'll find the positive side of things. - Demi Lovato  
_**

* * *

Nightmares, though to Robin that was putting them lightly, plagued his mind, venom soaked terrors sinking into his neck to inject him with their poisons. Robin could feel himself dying, could feel his life force being peeled away, though he didn't mind. The boy's eyes released the many regrets of the past, seeping past his vision in rivers of tainted water, burning his flesh as they streamed down his face.

Robin thought, maybe he was already dead, maybe he was in hell. It seemed the more the hero tried to escape, the higher the flames rose. The boy was trapped, memories reeling like a massacre of people he'd once known.

'Why am I here? What did I do to deserve the never ending cycle of pain piercing me each time I find peace? I have to have done something, hurt someone-'

The bird remembered, sob worsening; he'd killed the man in the alley. Robin moved his hands to wipe away the evergoing tears, though the sob would never stop, none of it would ever stop. No, Robin prefered it that way, he prefered the pain, he deserved the pain , he'd done bad, and this was the way the universe was punishing him.

He deserved this. He deserved to die.

* * *

The Titans panicked, mainly, Beast Boy, as their leader passed out, Cyborg checking his pulse. Raven fainted next, exhausted from the enormant amounts of magic she'd expelled.

"Bea, check Rae's pulse." Cyborg said as she fell, cursing to himself as he noted the faint heartbeat in the bird's neck.

"She's good, dude, just sleeping!" The changeling assured.

"Good." The oldest lifted his leader into his arms, walking towards the medical wing. "Star, could you bring, Raven?" Despite, Cyborg still wanted to keep an eye on the girl.

"Yes." She simply said, tears wetting her cheeks as she ran after Cyborg, Raven, in arms.

He'd stabilized, beep steadily sounding in a rhythmic pattern, Raven, panting slightly due to exhaustion.

"I'll be in my room. Tell me if he changes."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, man?" Cy asked, though she was already walking through the door.

Eventually, Raven woke, seeing Robin's unconscious form lying on the bed to her side.

"Don't, you already took quite a blow with getting rid of that thing." Cyborg said, noting the halflings gaze, half lidded, weary, knowing despite she'd try to heal him.

"This is my fault, I should have exorcised it sooner. I knew." She stood to walk towards the other. "I have to help him."

"You can't, man! You're already messed up!" Cyborg moved, blocking her path.

"If I don't, we'll both die." The half blood replied in an even tone.

"What?" Cy asked, confused.

"In order to get the parasite out of him, I had to send a part of me inside his mind to help, Robin, force it out." She suddenly fell forward, catching herself on a side table. "Our lives are connected. If he dies, so do I." She started huffing slightly, soon feeling a hand move, helping her walk.

"I have to reach into his consciousness to help him wake up." The girl crossed her legs on the floor at the bird's side, taking a slow breath, before beginning her mantra.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

* * *

"Robin!" Raven screamed into the void, hearing her words echo. A chill ran through her form, able to feel the dark vibes radiating through his mind, taking a moment before being able to pinpoint his location, walking where the despair was strongest.

* * *

He couldn't breath when he woke, feeling the tightening of his throat, thinking it was the end, knowing the sweet release of death was mere moments away, though seemed to taunt him, just out of reach.

* * *

"...Robin…" The bird whipped his head around, spotting a blurred form, taking a curious step towards it.

Robin panicked, seeing a second blurred form appear, breath hitching.

"N-no…" The pair came into view, smirking at the petrified teen, who tried to backup, hitting a wall, starting to breathe erratically as the men advanced, chuckling to themselves.

They didn't say a word as they drew closer, though the sound of a zipper caught the boy's attention, causing his mind to react, trying to flee. He cried out, turning back to see a tail nailed to the wall, pain pulsing through him.

"Get away from me you sick perverts!" Robin cried as a hand touched bare flesh making him shiver.

"Gag 'im." Robin's eyes widened, screams muffled, as a scarf filled his mouth, jerking his head back. The bird felt the men trying to cease his movements, pushing him against the wall, ripping his tights from his legs, pushing knees up, where, such as the first time, they were restrained by ropes which manifested from thin air.

Raven walked towards the leader, seeing a blurred form wriggling on the ground… No, that wasn't it… The dark enchantress flew towards the blurred figure, finding the boy.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The men flew to the side, a hyperventilating hero left restrained to a wall. "Robin?" The girl asked, touching the other on the shoulder, seeing his head shoot up, petrified as his body began dissolving, blowing away in an invisible wind. "Wrong, Robin," The half blood rose to her feet, turning seeking the highest level of despair once again, only taking a moment before it was found.

* * *

The girl found herself in a room, only taking a moment to figure whose room.

"Robin." She looked to the window, immediately noting the brightly costumed hero staring at the sharp rocks, seeing a few tears roll off his chin.

"What's the point… " The boy asked, fingers gripping the edge of the window.

"Rob-"

"I just have to jump and it will all be over…" His expression was grim, twitching as tears slid off his chin, gritting his teeth. The boy's grip tightened, starting to move forward, foot meeting air as he fell.

"Robin!" The enchantress ran to the window just in time to see the boy grab a grappling hook before dissolving into nothing. "Memories." She realized, continuing her walk, passing several 'Robins' as she did.

"I forgot about the grapple. I'm such a coward…" He buried his head in hands, sitting on a bench in civilian clothes.

"Do you come here often?" A stranger approached him.

"Come with me." Robin followed the stranger.

* * *

Raven came to a door, raising a brow as she clicked the button, immediately buzzed in.

There was only one apartment, one door for her to enter, turning the knob to the side.

"Robin." The girl pushed her way into the door.

"Raven? What are you doing here?" The bird asked, raising a curious brow, holding a coffee.

"We have to go." She informed.

"What are you talking about? I didn't hear an alarm go off?" The boy held a plate of cold spaghetti, making the girl raise her own brow.

"This isn't real, your in a coma we have to go back."

"No." Robin stated bluntly.

"Robin, you have to go-"

"I won't. I'm done. I just want to stay here."

"Robin? Who's there?" A deeper voice asked, a stranger walking their way, the same person who'd told him to come in the previous memory. "Raven." The man said smirking at the enchantress.

"Sorry to intrude," Raven said to the stranger, despite knowing he was just a fabrication of the boy's mind. "but I need to take, Robin, with me."

"No, I'm not going."

"Boy... " The man started, Robin feeling hands on his shoulders. "If your friends need you you should go."

"I- I can't…" Robin moved a hand to the other's.

"Can't? I wasn't aware that was in your vocabulary."

"I- I don't- I can't live like that anymore…"

"Yes you can. Your, Robin. I wouldn't have chosen you if you were so easy to give in to temptation."

"Why not? Why can't I quit once without getting a lecture."

"Please, Robin, we need you in the real world." Raven spoke up. "If you stay here you'll die." The girl left out the bit about how she'd die as well, not wanting to guilt trip the boy into returning.

"Maybe I want to die." His gaze turned sharp.

"If you die this will go away, Robin, you can't live in a nonexistent mind."

"But…" He sighed, tightening his grip on the hand on his shoulder.

"Go on." The man leaned down, whispering in his ear. "I'm not real, I'm out there. Don't tell me your going to leave me there without supervision…" He chuckled.

Robin sighed, clenching his hands. Slade was right. Raven was right. He couldn't stay here forever.

"You'll be there…" Robin started.

"Yes." The mercenary nibbled his ear, making Robin startle, shoving him away.

"R- Raven's right there!" The bird stuttered, man responding with a chuckle.

"We have to go, Robin." Raven turned, starting to walk away, Robin sighing before following, door closing after them.

* * *

Raven woke from meditation, Beast Boy lying on the floor, asleep, though whimpering despite.

"Robin?" Raven asked, feeling the ting of sadness as he lie on the bed, seeing clenched fists. Robin didn't open his eyes. "Robin?" Raven shook the bird lightly.

"I'm-" The leader inhaled, running a hand along the side of his face. "I'm awake…" He tried to rise, lids shooting apart, head flying back as an unexpected pain pulsed through him, falling back with a thud.

"I'm fine." Robin raised a hand to calm down the enchantress, who had taken a step closer as the attack occurred. "I just… need a minute…" The bird lie on the bed, a hand over his slowly rising and falling chest, closing his eyes as he processed his thoughts. "What… what happened?" Robin breathed.

"The parasite tried to take your body." Raven said simply.

"But… I thought it left…"

"No, there was only one parasite. The voices saying they where your 'helpers', and the one taking over when you slept where one in the same." The enchantress looked away for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Robin seemed confused, grunting as he shifted his weight.

"I knew there was only one, but I didn't tell you. I should have removed it sooner." There was a silence, Robin simply lying on the bed. Raven started to walk out of the room.

"It- it's not your fault." Robin piped. "I should have told someone sooner. I knew something was wrong, but I ignored it. It's my fault, not yours." The boy stared blankly at the ceiling, taking another deep breath, pushing himself to his elbows, slowly working to a sitting position, rubbing his aching cranium.

"Robin-"

"It's not your fault. I was in no shape to go through an exorcism when you found out, and I honestly wouldn't have bothered fighting it at all if you'd done it before now. It's not your fault." The boy leaned on an arm, running a hand through his hair, pushing himself against the headboard. Robin shook his head as his vision blurred, bringing knees to chest as he leaned forward. "...What you saw… Could we just... forget about that…" Robin asked.

"No one's going to mind that you're-"

"It's not about that." The bird quickly stated, sighing. "It's not about that… It's about who it was…" Robin ran a hand through his hair again. Raven thought of asking who it was, though thought better of it, simply nodding, knowing if they ever needed to know, the boy'd tell them when he was ready. Robin relaxed, leaning back. "Thank you…"

* * *

When Beast Boy woke, he was ecstatic, barking, Cyborg soon returning, having heard the commotion.

"Dude! Your alive!" Bea said, smiling wide.

"Robin! You are of the okay!" Star said, having been sitting to the side, woken by the outburst.

"Man! We thought you were a goner!" Cy said as he returned, seeing his leader awake, him and Raven both alive and well, or alive at least, both a bit worn.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily…" The boy assured, eyes half lidded, team laughing, when the leader erupted in a fit of coughs, bringing his arm to mouth.

"Dude!" The youngest teen was the only one who spoke, others in states of shock from the sudden display.

"I-" He coughed. "I'm f- fine..." He managed, shaking lightly as his fit ended.

"You look beat, man. Try and get some sleep." Cyborg noted the true exhaustion as the boy didn't argue, eyes simply shutting, boy's head leaning to the side as he immediately fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **Tis the end of chapter twelve.**_

 _ **Feedback is requested per usual.**_

 _ **:)**_


End file.
